A New Life
by Summer78
Summary: Part 2 of 'Lost in another Realm'. Samantha Nook has to accept that life now includes time travel and as such she must trek with the Fellowship to get to Lothlorien. Will Lady Galadriel be able to explain why she is in Middle Earth? Does she stay safe in Lothlorien now that feelings have begun after letters from a certain elf? [OC, Legolas]
1. Chapter 1

**Lost in another Realm**

 **Part Two: A New Life**

 **Chapter 1**

'My lady, your bath is waiting for you. Will you be going down for breakfast or would you like me to have food brought up?' one of the maids called out, waking me from my sleep

'If it could be brought up that would be great and if it's possible a mint tea as well. Thank you so much!' I state not ready to face the day

'Of course milady, I'll be back shortly.'

I slumped back in my bed and hid under the covers. I wanted to cry. Ugh! It would be a long day but I was relieved to have Arwen first after breakfast. She would help convince me to keep pushing forward. I fell back asleep until the maid came and woke me up.

I munched on a muffin and tended to my garden to help push me into keeping a routine and to now wallow. The tea was a big help, mint always perked up my mood and help me clear my head. After washing up and dressing I took my time heading to Arwen's.

'Ah here you are. I wasn't sure if you would really want to learn today.' Arwen softly exclaimed as she shut her door

'Yeah I know, but I am a mess and I need structure to help keep me focused.' I state grumpily taking a seat

'I am sorry to see you go, and to see you and Aegnor separated.' Arwen comment before moving on to what we would be doing today.

We launch into learning about setting broken bones and how to deal with poison. It was a good learning experience and Arwen knew to push me to keep moving forward. We stopped my studies earlier to just catch up and gossip before I went to change and meet Legolas for archery for training.

'Good Morning Legolas.' I states when he saw me walking to the archery fields gaining glances from other Elves which I tried to ignore

'Good Morning Samantha, shall we get started.' Legolas states with a smile

'Yep of course.' I state grabbing my gear and walking to find a target that was not used.

I took a breath and focused on remembering the routine he taught, to help make sure I set up right.

'Move your right leg back a little farther. Take a deep breath and slowly exhale before you let go of the bow.' Legolas pipes in breaking my thoughts

We continued this routine into lunch and when we stopped I was sore, sweaty and hungry from barley touching breakfast.

'We shall stop for today and we'll pick up again tomorrow.' Legolas states as we retrieve the arrows

'Good, I am starving!' I exclaim following him back up to the house

'Will you be eating in the hall?' Legolas inquires as he adjusts his bow

'I think so. It will be a long last week here for me.' I state sighing trying to roll my shoulders from the knots that were starting to form.

'Yes it will be sad to leave Rivendell behind.' Legolas surmises

'Yes very. Well I see you at lunch then.' I state as we hit our normal splitting point

'Yes.' Legolas states with a smile

I nodded and walk to my room eager for a hot bath and a change of clothes. I walked to lunch thinking about how much things were going to change for me. Here I was in another world and I would have to continue to learn how to adjust to a new life here. I thought I would be staying in Rivendell much longer, not following the Fellowship on their journey and then restarting my life again in Lorein. I wondered how traveling with the Fellowship would go and if my knowledge would continue to stay a relative secret or if it would become exposed. I would of course have to let this all play out like it's supposed to.

'Hello everyone.' I smile greeting the table that consisted of the Hobbits, and Boromir. Legolas was currently sitting with his people and so was Gimli.

'Samantha! Good to see you, how are you?' Bilbo states cheerfuly as I sit across from him

'I'm doing okay. How are you and how's your book coming along?' I ask helping myself to food

'I am doing well, it has been wonderful having Frodo and the rest of them here. Frodo has been a great help with the book. I told him that we would have to dedicate a section to his part of the story.' Bilbo states with a smile

'Well it sounds good. I would of course love to read it when it's finished.' I state to both Bilbo and Frodo

'That's very sweet of you.' Bilbo states

Merry and Pippin asked more questions about my life and my world. Boromir asked as well or talked about Gondor. Frodo and Sam would occasionally comment but they kept quiet. Lunch was followed by classes with Erestor which was followed by the garden and kitchens to disappear for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Before I knew it, it was the night before we would leave and I was rechecking my pack to make sure I had all that I could bring with me on the journey. Luckily I didn't have much of my own belongings. Any books that I had in my room went back to the library, my plants were transported to Bilbo who said he'd take care of them until I came back. All the gowns besides two would stay here in my room; my purse and clothes that I showed up here with I was bringing with me. As a parting gift Lord Elrond gave me a bow and arrows, Aragorn supplied me with a knife that he would train me with as we traveled.

It felt very odd to be leaving just as I was beginning to settle here, Aegnor would move on and I would be - well; I didn't know where I would be. I went to dinner that night but went straight back to my room, I didn't feel like being around everyone. I tossed and turned that night all the emotions wouldn't let me sleep.

'Lady Samantha, it's time to get ready.' Laineth said waking me up at the break of daylight

'I'm up thank you.' I mumbled, I stumbled out of bed feeling as if I was up all night.

For traveling purposes I was wearing pants and a top and a jacket to go with it. Of course, because of the weather we would be exposed too I also had many other layers of clothes. My bag also included a small first aid kit in case of emergency and I was equipped with an elvish version of hiking boots. I looked around the now empty room, void of all my belongings and sighed with a heavy heart. I grabbed my stuff and walked out the door, I dropped my gear in the front by what looked like the Hobbits gear before going into the dining hall to eat one last meal there.

'All packed?' I ask Merry and Pippin as I took a seat next to them.

'I think so. Are you all packed?' Pippin asked before continuing to eat

'The same, I hope I didn't forget anything. I am nervous; could barely sleep last night.' I admit as I tried to force myself to eat

We ate in silence all lost in our own thoughts and contemplating the path that we had chosen. I followed everyone outside to the great hall, it was December now and it would get colder as we traveled. I had knots in my stomach and felt like I was walking into déjà vu, huddling with the Hobbits waiting for Gandalf to come out.

'That animal can nearly talk.' Sam began to say to me as he was petting Bill the pony 'He gave me a look as plain as Pippin could speak: if you don't let me go with you, Sam I'll follow on my own.'

'I am sure you are right Sam.' I said giving him a small smile, I looked around and saw everyone was spaced out from each other all lost in thought. Bilbo was sad to see Frodo go, Aragorn was conflicted with his relationship with Arwen and his destiny.

Sam was even muttering to himself about how he forgot rope. Boromir was lost in thought but seemed happy to get on the road that led back home; I turned when Gandalf and Elrond came out.

'This is my last word, the Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On him alone is any charge laid: neither to cast away the Ring, nor to deliver it to any servant of the Enemy….'

Wow Lord Elrond this was quite the cheery farewell I thought, tuning him out until the end.

'Look not too far ahead! But go now with good hearts! Farewell and may the blessing of Elves and Men and Free Folk go with you. May the stars shine upon your faces!'

I sighed and followed in line as we all headed toward the bridge that lead out of Rivendell. It was painful reminder of my first trip on this road and here I was leaving. Crossing what I later found out to be the Ford of Bruinen; I sighed to myself thinking about how I was leaving by the same path I took coming here.

'May I ask what's troubling you?' Boromir asked walking next to me

'This is almost the same path I took when I first found myself here in Middle Earth and here I am leaving just as I was getting adjusted.' I state solemnly

'I'm sorry that this had to happen. I'm not sure how I would have ever coped in a new World.' Boromir states quietly

It was very depressing trip; I was sore and exhausted just as much as the Hobbits were every night. Cold and windy I was jealous of Legolas and his inability to feel cold. Each day the land looked the same as it had the day before which made counting days very confusing. Every morning much to the groups amusement I would make stretching my habit before we began walking again.

'If I didn't lose enough weight on an elvish diet I sure will now. I don't think I've ever walked this much!' I exclaimed falling over very ungracefully when we stopped to take a break, earning chuckles from everyone

'We have done well. We have reached the borders of the country that Men call Hollin; many Elves lived here in happier days.' Gandalf states to Frodo and the rest of us.

'But the mountain is ahead of us, we must have turned eastwards in the night.' Pippin exclaimed

I droned them out as Gimli began to talk about family who lived in the mountains and closed my eyes enjoying the sun on my face.

'Enjoying the break before we start moving again?' Aragorn teases.

'Yes, very much. I really should have gone on walks or running to get in shape for all of this.' I state looking up at him

'Well in no time you should get the hang of it.' Aragorn smiles while tuning back into what Gandalf and Gimli were discussing.

'…There is a wholesome air about Hollin. Much evil must befall a country before it wholly forgets the Elves, if once they dwelt there.' Gandalf finishes

'That's true, but the Elves of this land were of a race strange to us of the silvan folk, and the trees and grass do not now remember them.' Legolas remarks

Sam was making breakfast and everyone was just enjoying the first day that the sun was shining. It helped pick up your mood when the sun shines after days of gloomy weather. Aragorn seemed to be the only one who wasn't enjoying themselves. Merry walked over to him and they were talking a bit.

'Sam, can I help you at all?' I asked, I felt bad that he was always the one to make food

'No Lady Samantha, I appreciate the offer but I feel it's my job.' Sam replies from his bent posture over the fire

'Okay, well if you need a help just let me know.' I said taking a seat next to Boromir.

'….We must be more careful.' Gandalf states out loud from his conversation with Aragorn 'we must stop talking aloud, rest quietly, and set the watch.'

Sam had to take first watch and I settled into my sleeping spot hoping to get a good night's sleep. I was awoken the next morning by Merry who said we would be laying low until night because there was spies in the form of birds that were out during Sam and Aragorn's watch.

With so much down time I took advantage of napping before we had to keep moving forward. With us not being allowed to talk and all the walking we did I had a lot of time to think. I wondered what Aegnor was doing and how much I missed his companionship. I also thought about home and what happened there as far as me showing up in Middle Earth.

Aragorn led the group when night hit and we traveled in silence until the sun began to rise and the temperature started warming up a smidge. When we stopped for a break Gandalf and Aragorn were discussing our next path between each other and it seemed that Frodo could hear what was discussed and it made him nervous.

'I fear that the Redhorn Gate may be watched; and, I have doubts of the weather that is coming up behind. Snow may come. We must go with all the speed that we can. Even so it will take us more than two marches before we reach the top of the pass. We must leave soon.' Gandalf concludes

'I will add a word of advice, if I may. We shall meet bitter cold, if no worse, before we come down on the other side. It will not help us to keep so secret that we are frozen to death. When we leave here, where there are still a few trees and bushes, each of us should carry a bundle of wood.' Boromir states with a grim face

I was dreading this part of the travel I never enjoyed snow and now having to travel in it without modern day luxury I was not a happy camper. 'Why so upset?' Legolas asked as we packed up our belongings, scaring me in the process. I found that he had a knack of scaring me because his footsteps were light.

'I don't like snow.' I state simply as I pulled out my winter gear so I would have more layers on. 'The thought of getting frostbite is nerve racking.' I grumble on mostly to myself

'Frostbite?' Legolas asked confused

'It's the condition where a part of your body get damaged beyond repair from becoming exposed to the cold for too long. People usually lose their toes of their fingers; you can even get it on your nose. The skin will turn blue or black.' I state to Legolas with frown just thinking about it.

'Loose fingers and toes!' Pippin exclaimed nervously when he overheard our conversation

'Yeah.' I state turning so I spoke to both, 'The worst it hypothermia. That is when your bodies temperature gets too low from the cold; that's the worse scenario if you don't stop it you can become unconscious and death occurs. Which is why Boromir suggested we all care enough wood or sticks to keep this from happening.' I state nodding my thanks to Boromir who was also listening.

'I can see why healing became a training tool suggested to you.' Boromir states with a smile

'Thank you, although I must admit my idea of first aid or healing as you call it is totally different. Its more advanced where I come from. I don't know maybe 100 or more years ago our knowledge would be the same as yours right now.' I state as I pull on a second pair of pants over the ones I was wearing

'Fascinating.' Legolas murmured 'Your world is quite advanced then is it not?'

'Yes and no, there are things here that I could never see being possible in our world. Like the magic of Rivendell and the Elves. Magic doesn't exist in our world and there are no abilities for anyone to be able to properly communicate with animals.' I state heaving my back pack on and following everyone as we began our trek to the mountains.

'Both symptoms I am familiar with but it is curious the names that your world has given them. You should not worry too much about, frost-bite, as your world calls it. The boots you wear are made by Elves. The material is very good for the journey and environment we will encounter.' Legolas comments in the hopes to cheer me up

'I guess I'll have to take your word on it. I never enjoyed cold weather or snow for that matter.' I reply glancing at him as we walked in line with the others.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I officially decided it wasn't fair that Elves had special abilities over Men or Hobbits. We have been traveling up Caradhras; I was frozen and cold; not to mention miserable. There Legolas was walking on snow! Walking! I know this was going to happen but to physically see it with your own eyes…. man, it just blew my mind! I had made a face mask out of a cloth so that my whole head was covered as much as possible from the brutal cold winds.

'Ahh!' a noise echoed behind me and I looked back to see that Frodo had stumbled and had rolled to Aragorn at the back of the line.

I tensed as I watched Boromir pick up the chain that carried the Ring before Aragorn yelled. When it was thankfully handed over I turned and saw Gandalf glance at my direction. I put on a grim face and shook my head as way to say this is out of my control. Boromir, I had decided long ago was an unfortunate catalyst. I wanted to save this man from the misery that the Ring brought to him but to save him it might change the whole breakup of the Fellowship. As hard as it was I didn't want to do that and risk the course of the Ring and Frodo.

The higher we made it up the mountain the harder it came for me to get through the snow. The Hobbits were in worse wear than me, and we changed formation. Legolas was at the front for his keen eyes and not being affected by the snow compared to the rest of us. Gandalf, then Boromir, Aragorn, Me, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam leading Bill the Pony at the end.

'There is a foul voice in the air!' Legolas shouted to Gandalf

'It's Saruman!' Gandalf yells before a crack from above ruptured and we were buried in snow.

I had tried my best to take a deep breath before the snow hit so that I could hopefully dig myself out. Cold, enclosed in a pit of snow was the worst absolute feeling. Just when I was seeing stars' float in my eyes a hand grabbed mine and pulled me out! Sucking on air and heaving I looked up and mouthed a thank you to Aragorn who touched my shoulder before making sure everyone else was okay.

'We have to get off the mountain Gandalf!' Boromir shouted as he helped shoulder Merry and Pippin who were shaken up from the snow.

'If we cannot go over it we should go under it! My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome.' Gimli counteracted

'What does the Ring bearer decide.' Gandalf replies

I glanced at Frodo knowing how hard it must be to make the decision, but he made the one I was assuming he would take. 'We will go through the Mines.'

'So be it.' Gandalf retorts

Getting off the mountain was a lot harder than it looked, our path up was already buried in snow; either from the avalanche or due to the amount of snow that was falling. I hugged Frodo and Sam next to Bill the Pony for warmth with Merry and Pippin doing the same as we watched the men using their bodies to dig their own path through the snow; with Legolas running ahead on the snow to go look for the sun.

'Never. Never in my life would I think you could tunnel your way through snow with just shear body mass.' I grumbled to myself, still shaking from being frozen to death. 'it's in-human.'

'It is a miracle but one I am thankful for.' Frodo replies teeth chattering

They sure were a miracle I told myself; they deserved hugs when I wasn't frozen for doing the grueling work as if it was a piece of cake. I just stood there trying to shelter the Hobbits from the cold wind and trying to offer as much body warmth between us to warm us back up. Gandalf stood close by, helping Merry and Pippin stay warm.

'Well.' I looked up to see Legolas had returned 'I have not brought the Sun. But I have brought back a gleam of good hope for those who are doomed to go on feet, not far to where the Men are the snow grows less and then it disappears!' Legolas states with a smile

'Oh! That's good then.' I mumble as soon the Men are walking back

'We have done the best we could and everyone should be able to get through the back.' Boromir states trying to catch his breath

'But what about us! How are we able to tread through it?' Pippin asked and it seems that all the Hobbits agreed on his statement

'Do not worry, I still have some strength in me.' Boromir replies with a smile. 'we did not forget about you, come Pippin I will carry you first.'

Pippin got onto the back of Boromir and Aragorn picked up Merry. Off they go again through the trail; it was still amazing how much stamina they had; I shook my head in disbelief.

'You are cold still and shivering.' Legolas states to me 'May I?' He asked as he wrapped his arms around me and helped keep me warm as I tried to shield Frodo and Sam. It was a little weird to have Legolas completely in my personal space while I had Frodo and Sam huddled much the same next to me.

After a while Boromir and Aragorn came back and the rest of us got in line. Gimli was put on Bill and Gandalf walked leading Bill behind him. Boromir took Sam and Aragorn took Frodo and I followed behind with Legolas in the back. He still would not leave my side and as we walked continued to keep his arms wrapped around me as we walked. With the men making double trips it was for the most part easy for me to make my way through and at the end the snow was only a sprinkle on the grass just like Legolas has said.

'Thank you. You are both made of steel! I never would have thought anyone capable of digging through snow with their bodies and then carrying others after that!' I exclaim hugging both Aragorn and Boromir who only chuckle at the compliment. 'must be something in the water here.' I state with a smile happy to finally be away from the snow

They both mumble a quick your welcome before we all start walking again so we could get off Caradhras before night. We all stayed quiet and because of our haste we made it down before night fall; where we stopped to decide our next plan.

'We cannot go on more today of course. The mountains has tried everyone today and we need a good nights rest.' Gandalf states and everyone sighs in relief

We set up camp and settle in for the night. I watched Aragorn show me how to build a fire while everyone talked amongst themselves

'How are you faring?' Aragorn asked quietly glancing at me as he worked to start the fire.

'I am all right. Cold, tired and sore but alive.' I state chuckling

'I am glad that you are pushing forward despite how you feel right now.' Aragorn states proudly.

'Yeah remind of that when I'm too sore to move.' I state with a tease which earned me a smile

At having achieved getting Aragorn to smile I lay down in my sleeping bag and fall asleep listening to everyone talk. Our path went back into repetition as we would make our way to Moria. Walk, eat, walk, sleep and repeat. I got to bond with everyone a lot better than I ever would have at Rivendell and I was thankful for that. I did my share of night watch which 50% of the time some how always included Legolas. He was seemed curious about wanting to know more about my world and what I did.

By night fall we finally got to the valley that led down to where the door into Moria was located. I decided to hint to Aragorn about the beast in the water so when we began our path down the hill I hung to the end to be able to talk to him.

He stopped next to me confused to what I needed, 'what is wrong.' he asked

'Don't let anyone disturbed the water.' I whisper to him and give him a hard look hoping he'd understand

'I will try my best.' Aragorn replies with a hard nod before we walked down the path together, Legolas glanced up at us with a curious look, since he must have heard me.

I shook my head that it wasn't the time to explain. As of right now only Aragorn and Gandalf knew about my knowledge and I felt it was best that way since I was not planning to follow them into battle.

'Indeed things have changed!' Gandalf exclaimed as we saw that the lake had shrunk, 'there is all that remained of the Stair Falls. If I remember right, there was a flight of steps cut in the rock at their side.'

We followed Gandalf to the stone steps and we walked carefully and no one spoke. It was an eerie place that you could tell had a long past and most of it not pleasant. I tried my best to keep from shaking, the déjà vu and the place freaked me out completely.

'There are the Walls of Moria.' said Gandalf pointing across the water. 'and there the Gate stood once upon a time, the Elven Door at the end of the road from Hollin by which we have come.'

'We must find a way around the northern edge' Gimli chimed in

At this point it was time to say good bye to Bill who we would not bring into Moria. I stood by Legolas as I watched Sam say goodbye to the pony that had been with the Hobbits since the beginning. The stars were out by the time we got to where the doors were concealed. A swish and a plop sounded and I turned to the water and watched as ripples formed and began to widen stretching far across the lake. A bubbling noise occurred before stopping completely.

I glanced at Legolas who also was watching intently and I looked and made eye contact with Aragorn who gripped his sword and nodded not saying a word.

'You are wary of the water.' Legolas asked in a statement

'I-'

I was saved by Gandalf, 'Well, here we are at last!' and I walked forward to make myself comfortable.

'Well, here we are and all ready, but where are the Doors?' Merry asked looking about the rock wall

'Dwarf-doors are not made to be seen when shut.' Gimli replies 'they are invisible.'

I closed my eyes as I listened to Gandalf begin his long task of trying to figure out the password that would open the doors. Everyone else did much of the same. I felt someone sit next to me and opening an eye I found myself starting into Legolas' ice blue eyes.

'I am still waiting for a reply.' He whispers to me breaking eye contact. He could be quite stubborn it seems about wanting to get something out of me.

'Are you? I am wary of this place in general, something just feels off about it. Do you not feel the same?' I ask opening my eyes again to look at him

He stares at me intently and I try to keep his hold to keep up the façade, he relents, 'Yes, I do not like the idea of going into caves and it makes me wary to see that living things are scarce here.'

I nod and listen to Gandalf harassing Pippin when he questioned Gandalf about if he knew how to open the door. I try not to freak out as I heard a plop coming from the water.

'No do not disturb the water!' my eyes flew open and I found Aragorn was the one who yelled at Merry for dropping something into the water.

I could tell Legolas was watching me and frowned when he followed my gaze to the water. The ripples on the water grew and came closer, lapping on the shore. Panic was building inside me as I thought about what would occur in a matter of minutes. I quickly closed my eyes and took a deep breath… calm down. Calm the fuck down! I was clenching my fists trying to battle my instincts to freak out. You need to stay the fuck calm or you will blow your story. Breathe!

'Samantha are you okay?' Legolas asked concerned

'Hm.' was all I could reply

"What is the Elvish word for Friend?' Frodo asked

'Mellon.' Gandalf answered which lit up the rock and began to open

I stood up and I saw Aragorn was looking at me curiously, which meant him and Legolas must have done their looks at each other. Sometimes I swear it was like a secret language.

Making my way to Gandalf I wanted to be able to set up my stance inside to help fight the water creature but not have to worry about the walls when they would collapse; which meant as we walked into the Mines I ignored Gimli's speech about a royal welcome. I picked my way through the decaying Dwarves and orcs as I turned towards the door.

'Ah! Strider!' Frodo yells when the tentacle wrapped around his ankle and was pulling him back to the water.

I took a deep breath and tried to keep the panic down. Focus! I pulled out my bow and arrow as everyone around me was in a panic to save Frodo from this hideous creature. I set up the bow and tried to my best to aim at the face, I took a breath and released the arrow; it missed the face but still hit the creature who howled in pain.

Aragorn and Boromir were hacking at it with their swords and treading into the water to be able to catch Frodo as Legolas was like lightening when releasing and loading his arrows. I continued my best to help and once Aragorn caught Frodo I backed farther into the cave as everyone ran in to escape the creature. I collided into Merry and Pippin as the creature destroyed the entrance and we were temporally blinded in the darkness.

'Well, well.' Said Gandalf as he lit his staff spreading light all around us. 'the passage is blocked behind us and there is only one way out. We must be quiet on our journey, there are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world.' We journeyed on where I learned my newest hatred for stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

200! 200 stairs I counted on the way up into Moria. My thighs were on fire from them! When we finally stopped to eat I nearly collapsed from leg cramps. Munching on food I tried my best to stretch and rub my muscles to keep a cramp from happening. But soon we were continuing until we stopped at a hallway with three different doors.

'I have no memory of this place.' Gandalf surmises leading to everyone getting a break and eating a bite of food. I collapsed next to Frodo wishing the cramps to go away.

'Are you okay Samantha?' Frodo asked concerned

'I'm not sure, I have never worked out so much as I have since this journey began.' I huffed trying to relax

'Yes this has been an arduous journey.' Frodo replied before getting lost in his own thoughts

I allowed Gandalf to sit and think for a while in order to let him come to his own decision about what way to take. After everyone had finished eating and were clearing waiting for Gandalf. I walked my way to him and sat down and he gave me a pointed looked.

'Can I help you Samantha, I am busy thinking of everything I know about Moria.' Gandalf states

'I know that's why I'm here. I believe you are over analyzing your decision.' I whisper to him to make sure no one overheard especially Legolas

'You think so.' states Gandalf with an eye brow raised

'Yeah, clear your head and look at these doors; what does your gut say based solely on examining each entrance. I bet you figure it out.' I whisper

He ponders what I said and glances and each entrance, studying them to see what if there are any differences. He turns back to us and exclaims!

'I know what way it is!'

'Ah good.' Merry states relieved

'It's this way, the air doesn't smell as foul, whenever in doubt, follow your nose.' Gandalf states before picking up his staff and hat next to me and sending me a wink.

We all wake up from our new progress and I go back to pick up my bag and we start moving down one of the entrances. It was still hard to see about the place even with Gandalf's staff lit. Like most of the time we have been traveling we kept quiet not wanting to disturb anything and I lost track of what day it was or how many days had passed since getting tramped.

'Welcome to the hall of Dwarrowdelf!' Gandalf exclaimed 'let me risk a little more light.'

The rock on the top of his staff brightened and we found ourselves in a grand hall. It was magnificent I had never seen a ceiling as high as the ones in this room. Black stone pillars polished to shine that reached the ceiling. It reminded me of ancient Greece and Rome; that old style open design policy and the integration of pillars. Off to the side was the dreaded room where sun spilled through to hit the coffin of Balin, Lord of Moria.

A shout from Gimli's mouth confirmed what I was expecting to occur. He ran towards the room much to Gandalf's yelling and soon we were all jogging to the room. Upon entering it was musky and dust was littered in the air. Dwarf and Orc bodies in battler gear was scattered about the room and Gimli was bent over the tomb with grief.

'It is as I had feared.' Gandalf replies solemnly 'here lies Balin son of Hudin Lord of Moria.'

I bent my head down knowing how distraught it can be to lose a loved one, but to lose one and not even know must hurt even worse. I shuffled about the room trying to figure out a strategy of where to try to keep myself from getting killed. I hear Gandalf behind me hand his things to Pippin as he picked up the book detailing the doom of the last stand of the Dwarves of Moria.

'They have taken…' Gandalf began and I knew here was just another moment where interfering was unfortunately not an option as I tuned Gandalf out until the end. 'we cannot get out'

Plunk! I turn around to see Pippin looking like deer in the headlights as the body sitting at a well spills over into the hole and makes a whole lot of noise in what was a very quiet place. I grimaced.

'Fool of a Took!' Gandalf angrily states grabbing his stuff from Pippin's arms 'throw yourself in next time, and then you will be no further nuisance. Now be quiet.'

I watch and wait as everyone tenses to see what and if anything reacts to the noise that just occurred. There was a brief relief and then a faraway a drum sounded and everyone looked nervous about the repercussions of Pippin's actions. Soon the drums got closer and then mingled with it were orc cries as they were heading our way. Boromir went out to look at what is happening outside the door in the great hall.

'They have a cave troll.' Boromir exclaims as Aragorn and him get to work barring the door.

Legolas checks the back door, 'It seems quiet on this side.'

'Don't bar that door! We are in the same mess Balin made his last stands, that door might be a way for us to escape. We need to make to the Bridge of Khazad-dum.' Gandalf exclaims throwing his cloak off and getting his sword read

'Stay close to Gandalf.' Aragorn tells the Hobbits, 'you too Samantha.' He also unsheathes his sword

I make my stand up on the highest point in the room and set up my first arrow. From here I am stalled from getting into battle and the column next to me will help protect me. My hope is I can get a few arrows out before I have to try and use the sword I was given. Glancing down I see nervous Hobbits huddled behind Gandalf. Frodo pulls Sting out and it's tinted blue because Orcs were nearby. They glance up at me worry and uncertainty in their eyes. I nod my head in what I hope is a brave face.

I was in every sense scared out of my mind about if I was really capable of defending myself. But I had to try and keep it together, I take a deep breath and try to keep my shaking hands from making my target go off course. The orcs are screaming war cries and its over powered by the cave troll. Legolas fired his arrow through the holes that were opening up in the door and as soon as the door busted open I let my first arrow fly. It wounded an orc and him falling to the ground.

I was not able to use my bow as much as I hoped. I couldn't say how many I unleashed but it felt like seconds. I was using the column still to fight off an attack from an orc and the column helped keep fatal strikes from killing me. I could hear the Hobbits yelling trying to also protect themselves. I slashed and I hacked my way not paying attention to stop when they would swipe and hit me.

'Aragorn, Frodo!' I yell when I see the cave troll going for Frodo

When the battle settled down I followed everyone to check to see what had occurred involving Frodo. Surprisingly everything so far has been what I remember on how the movies and the books went. Of course it had been so long I can only remember only the main points.

'I am all right.' Frodo gasped when Aragorn touched him

'I thought you were dead!' Aragorn gasped looked like Frodo grew two heads. 'That spear would have speared a wild boar!'

Frodo lifted up his shirt to reveal mithril that Bilbo had given to him; sending gasps throughout the Fellowship in surprise. After the initial shock wore off we gathered our gear and ran towards the back entrance. It took us back into the main hall and as we ran to the path that would take us to the bridge; we were swarmed from all sides by Orcs and other creatures.

It was the most terrifying experience in my life; to be surrounded with no chance of survival and a painful death. It didn't matter that my mind was telling me I would survive because they survived, yet all I could think was I was going to die. A grumble from the depth of Moria echoed across the hall, making even the orcs terrified. A second grumble came and fire and smoke illuminated from a back wall.

'What is that?'

'A Balrog. A Demon from the ancient world.' Gandalf slowly replied with his eyes shut. When another grumble came, even the orcs began to scatter before Gandalf opened his eyes and shouted, 'run!'

We took off once again I was running next Legolas when we walked through a door and he lurched and caught Boromir before he tumbled into a hole in the ground. We all took off down the stairs and I followed. I knew that Gandalf was meant to be tested and I had no power to help defeat a Balrog. We halted at the edge of the stairs when there was a huge gap in front of us. I could only stare as I watch Legolas be the first to jump the gap.

'Samantha! Jump!' Legolas urged showing that he would catch me.

Gulping I wasn't so sure I could make it but I went up a few more stairs and took a running jump. When I was falling in the air; arms and feet were moving uncontrollably and even my heart jumped into my mouth when at the last moment I thought I wouldn't make it. Legolas reached and grabbed me pulling me to him as he moved back to keep both of us from falling forward.

He brought me to the ground and I was shaking so bad that all I could do was nod my thanks before moving father back to make room as Boromir bravely grabbed both Merry and Pippin and leaped. Insane he had to be, yet he made the jump and Legolas steady them. Aragorn picked Sam up and threw him in the air which Legolas caught. I could hear Gimli stopping Aragorn from picking him up in what sounded like 'nobody tosses a dwarf'.

He leaped and almost didn't make it if it wasn't for Legolas' Elvish reflexes which took a hold of Gimli's beard and pulled him up. Gandalf joined soon after and before Aragorn and Frodo could jump the stairs began to break. It was more nerve racking to watch them teeter on the staircase until finally they both made the leap and we were racing once again with the Balrog behind us.

I turned and watched as the Balrog stepped onto the bridge and faced off with Gandalf. It had massive body that was surrounded by smoke and flame, distorting its image. I just stood there dumbfounded at just how insane I felt watching. Knowing what would happen but to see this other worldly creature fighting Gandalf that I just balled my eyes out.

'You Shall Not Pass!' shouted Gandalf as he raised his staff and slammed it into the ground.

When the Balrog took another step the bridge broke in front of Gandalf's staff and he fell but not before he grabbed Gandalf's ankle at the last minute and uttered, 'fly you fools!' before letting go the edge and falling. I watched as Aragorn dragged Frodo screaming out the door and I helped Boromir get Merry and Pippin moving out and into the light.

Sunlight hit me and I stumbled as I held my hand up as my eyes adjusted to it. I heard Frodo run off and everyone either crying or stunned into silence. I collapsed onto a rock, exhausted, emotionally drained and just stared out into the landscape. A hand touched my shoulder.

'Samantha.'

Looking up I squinted in the sunlight to find Legolas was the one to spoke to me. I raised up my other hand and winced.

'Wha-?' I state out loud confused to why my arm was hurting

Legolas was two steps faster and bent down to looked at my arm. 'you're wounded.'

I frown and look at my arm and, there it was. I was wounded. There was a long slash up the side of my arm and I was bleeding. 'oh.' I look back at him as my mind is still trying to catch up and remember when I was hit.

'Legolas, Gimli, Samantha we must get up.' Aragorn stated wearily 'Boromir get them up we must move, by nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs.'

'Give them a moment.' Boromir stated torn at how upset Merry and Pippin were

I stood up and shushed Legolas who wanted to treat my wound. 'it must wait.'

Legolas only nodded his head but his eyes showed the he disagreed with me. I watched as Aragorn called after Frodo. Our hearts were weary but none more than Frodo who Gandalf was very dear too. We were on the run and from what I could get out of Aragorn was that we would detour into Lothlorien because we were near its borders and I was already expected to show. I nodded and started to run along with everyone else. I couldn't even say how long we were running before I started to feel light headed.

'Aragorn.' I called out 'We must stop or I will faint.'

I don't even wait for his permission as I started to see black spots in my vision and I instantly drop to the ground and laid on my back to get the blood from continuing to rush to my head. I heard a shout from Boromir when he saw my lay down and soon a shadow formed above me looking just like Boromir.

'What is wrong?' He asked glancing over me and spotting the cut on my arm. 'she is wounded Aragorn and even so the Hobbits are about follow her. We must rest.'

Aragorn came over to me and looked at the wound, concern written on his face. He began to work and cleaning the wound. 'You are lucky that the blade was not poisonous but you have bled a lot.' He looks at all our weary faces and sees that everyone beside Legolas is in need of a break.

Aragorn cleans up my wound and bandages it up and orders me to drink water while he goes and looks at Frodo who needs medical aid as well.

'Aragorn.' I call out before he completely walks away

'What is it Samantha?' He replies with slight irritation

'My bag, the front pouch, - there's kingsoil in there.' I state not even opening my eyes to see him

'That is good news indeed. I have only some left and Frodo will need what he can get.' Aragorn states to me as I hear him find the pouch and walking away

'Here lassie, drink some water.' Gimli states

I nodded and sit up and sip on water and try to get my heart beat back down. After tending to Frodo everyone eats fast and we are on the move once again. Time passes on and I began zoning out until Legolas woke me by speaking.

'There lie the woods of Lothlorien!'

I watch in fascination as Legolas has this far off look on his face and began talking about trees and the leaves. Boromir and I glance at each other and smirk at the expression on Legolas' face. Behind me Gimli is talking to the Hobbits about how to be wary of the lady of the woods. _Welcome to Lothlorien Lady Samantha, from another world. I have been anxious upon your arrival._ I stumbled when she spoke into my head not used to such a strange situation and received a weird look from Boromir but we both faltered when we were met with arrows as our face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

'A dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark.' a voice from the Lorien elves called out, who I assumed was Haldir.

Gimli replied in dwarvish and by the scathing look Aragorn sent him it must not have been nice. He was speaking in Elvish to the leader and the rest of us anxiously waited. Now that we had actually stopped I was starting to tire out. I could only imagine how bad I looked, dirty clothes, hair; with blood and sweat. Ugh! I was not used to not bathing in such a long period.

'Welcome to Lothlorien Lady Samantha, we have been expecting you.' the leader states breaking me out of my thoughts.

'Thank you.' Is all I manage to say in Elvish not sure yet what to expect

We were all brought up ladders and into the trees where we would stay for the night until the border Elves came back after keeping an eye out for orcs. I was in a tree with Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir and the tree next to us had the Hobbits. Too tired to make idle talk I rolled out my sleeping bag and curled in my blanket and feel straight to sleep.

'Samantha.' someone whispered shaking me to wake

'What?' I asking trying to focus

'Shh.' I looked at Aragorn confused until he pointed below us and that's when I realized I could hear footsteps and talking mingled together in a language I didn't understand.

'Orcs from Moria.' Aragorn whispers answering my questions

I watched as the Elves of Lorien jumped and leaped from one talon to the next in what seemed like what was a set up to have the orcs follow them to another location and away from us.

'They are sending them farther away where they will be killed for walking into the the woods' Aragorn whispers

I nodded and glanced about the talon. Gimli was passed out and was snoring slightly, Legolas was gone so it was just Aragorn and I hanging out.

'You should sleep Aragorn; you need it just as much as the rest of us.' I state looking at the shape the ranger was in. 'No buts, I'll take watch for a few hours and I'll wake you.'

He laughs and shakes his head at my antics but he doesn't try to stop my decision. This had to be the first time that Aragorn actually allowed someone to take over and allow him to sleep. I smiled knowing that Arwen would be happy to see him rest after pushing himself so much. Legolas came back a few hours later to see that Aragorn was asleep and looked over to me.

'You woke up. I see you were able to convince Estel to sleep.' Legolas stated with humor in his voice

'Yes Aragorn woke me up when the orcs passed by under us. I didn't think he would actually listen to me but I'm glad. He needs to rest.' I state leaning up against the trunk watching as Legolas walks over and sits next to me.

'Yes, if we are permitted to stay here, I believe that after the fall of Gandalf we are all in need of a break.' Legolas murmured

'Yes that is very true. It'll be nice to have everyone around while I get adjusted to living here.' I state thinking about Aegnor

'How long do you plan to stay in Lorien?' Legolas asked glancing at me as we stared into the trees around us

'I'm not sure. You know, the decision to come here was very sudden.' I admit to him 'Everyone felt that I needed to come here; that Lady Galadriel would be able to help me more. I'm still not sure what that means especially in my case.'

'Perhaps she may be able to help or give you guidance.' Legolas responds with a soft smile. 'I would not dwell on it too much. Fate has brought you with us this far and perhaps here in Lorien you'll be able to find what you need.'

'Thanks Legolas, I hope that you are right about this.' I really did hope this was the right decision

'You are most welcome. How is your arm?' Legolas questions as he goes about inspecting the cut; his fingers sending chills down my back.

'If looks better now that it has been treated but you should lay back down and get some rest. I'll take watch.' Legolas states, I nod and settle back into my sleeping bag dreaming of my bed in Rivendell.

 _Legolas' POV_

 _I glanced back at her when I heard her breathing deepen, indicating that she had finally fallen asleep. I was skeptical of her joining the Fellowship, that she would end up becoming a burden. Since the start of this journey she still seemed to amaze me at how resilient she was. Yet for some reason she kept coming back up in my mind...reliving when I wrapped my arms around her back when were were getting of the mountain. Shivering to death yet determined not to complain, I knew I did it for selfish reason. A flame built up in the pit of my stomach having her pressed up against me...feeling the curves of her body. No!_

 _I shook my head. I cannot think like this, we are mere friends. I could not sleep, nor even meditate._

I was woken by Legolas who looked more haggered than normal but before I could ask him what was wrong he stood up and walked over to Aragorn. I got to work folding and packing up my sleeping gear and soon Gimli was following suit. I took a rag and poured water on it and cleaned off my face, neck and wiped off my arms. We broke breakfast together and soon we were joined by an Elf belonging to Lorien, he spoke briefly to Aragorn and Legolas in Elvish before they translated to us.

'We will be moving forward today.' Aragorn states looking a bit refreshed

'Sounds good. I'll hopefully will get to bathe soon.' I mumble earning a chuckle from Legolas

Climbing out of the talon we greet the Hobbits and talked as we went back to the path along the Silverlode when I noticed all the orc footprints in the ground. Haldir stopped us at the bank of the river.

'There is one of my people across the stream.' Haldir states before making a low bird whistle and an Elf stepped out from next to the trees.

Haldir then threw a gray rope over the river which the Elf caught and we watched as he tied it around a tree. I was very curious on what the rope was meant to do for us and it made me nervous.

'Celebrant is already a strong stream here, as you see and it runs both swift and deep, and is very cold. This is how we cross! Follow me!' Haldir states as he ties his end of the rope to another tree and then ran on the rope crossing over the river.

'Holy shit! How - how in the hell?' I exclaim already panicking at the idea of this plan

'I can walk this path Haldir but the other do not have the skill must they swim?' Legolas asking what was growing on all our minds

'No, we have two more ropes. We will fasten them above the other and holding these the strangers should be able to cross with care' Haldir replies before getting to work setting up the two extra ropes

'This is the craziest thing I have ever done! Next to jumping over a giant whole.' I state nervously as I follow everyone crossing the makeshift bridge.

Pippin was the best out of the group in walking the ropes and Sam was the most nervous. When I touched down on the other side I sighed a breath of relief making Legolas smile reassuringly.

'Live and learn! As my gaffer used to say'. Sam states when he made it to the other side

'Now, friends you have entered the Naith of Lorien. We allow no strangers to spy out the secrets of the Naith. Few indeed are permitted even to set foot here.' Haldir explains which is a shocking testament to make.

'As was agreed, I shall blindfold the eyes of Gimli the Dwarf. The others may walk free for a while.' Haldir continues

'Whoa, what.' I exclaim not liking this deal along with Gimli voicing his own concern and unhappiness

'This is our law. I am not the master of the law, and cannot set it aside.' Haldir states to our concern

'Well, if he is blindfolded then you might as well do the same to me. I do not agree with this law and I won't allow him to suffer this injustice on his own.' I state crossing my hands over my chest

'We will all be blindfolded, even Legolas. That will be best, though it will make the journey slow and dull.' Aragorn interjects.

'A merry troop of fools we shall look! But I will be content, if only Legolas here shares my blindness'. Gimli laughs at the thought

'I am an Elf and a kinsman here.' said Legolas getting upset.

'Come, bind our eyes, Haldir.' Aragorn interjects to stop more complaints to be made.

After getting blindfolded we begin our journey once again. It was the strangest feeling in the world to be blindfolded and having to walk. I was very nervous in the beginning, so sure I was that I would trip and fall on my face.

'You should not worry so Lady Samantha. I can feel your nerves rolling off of you. We will not let you fall.' a voice called out

'To say not to worry is not the same in stopping the worry.' I reply earning a chuckle from the Elves guiding us.

We walked on forever and when we stopped to rest and sleep for the night we were still not allowed to remove the blindfolds. Hands helped settle me down and hand me my bag in order to feel my way into unrolling my sleeping bag. After settling I found myself next to Boromir and Legolas who I said goodnight to and fell asleep. We woke and set off again on our path, it was daylight and I could hear other groups of elves walking and talking with the elves that were guiding us.

'They bring me a message from the Lord and Lady of the Galadhrim. You are all to walk free, even the dwarf Gimli. It seems that the Lady knows who and what is each member of your Company.' Haldir states

When our blindfolds were removed I looked around and caught my breath. I looked at all of us and saw they were also just as shocked. It was very beautiful, we were surrounded by the tallest trees and the tallest grass known to man that even had flowers on it.

'Oh my.'

'Behold. You are come to Cerin Amroth. For this is the heart of the ancient realm as it was long ago. Here we will stay awhile, and come to the city of Galadhrim at dusk.' Haldir states leaving us be.

'Wow, I just can't believe how beautiful it is here.' I state taking a seat next to Boromir watching as Frodo continued to stand memorized in the beauty of the nature around us.

'It is unlike anywhere I have ever seen. I am anxious to keep moving from here though.' Boromir states nervously not seeming to enjoy the present

'You are anxious to get home I'm sure. We are closer are we not to Gondor?' I ask looking at him with concern.

'Yes, we are much closer to traveling to Gondor. I worry about my brother and how the city is fairing while I have been gone.' Boromir states looking off as he thought about home

'I do not understand the responsibilities that have been laid on your shoulders Boromir but do know; I understand how it feels to be away from home and want to be there.' I state with a sad smile, hoping he keeps up his fight against the Ring.

He smiled a thankful smile and we sat and watched as everyone took a break during our trek to the Lord and Lady of the woods. We journeyed more and into dusk we went as the Elves uncovered and lit their lamps. Our path opened up once more and we were standing in front of these giant trees and in the trees we could see twinkle of lights from those who lived in Lothlorien.

'Welcome to Caras Galadhon.' Haldir states and we make our way up the road and up into the trees.

It was a long journey traveling up to the city but no one was to be rushed as we could traveled at our own pace. When we all got to the top Haldir knocked on the gate and we went in until we stood in front of them. They were beautiful just like all the Elves I had met but they had a royal or divine quality about them. They greeted each of us individually.

'Here there are nine, yet ten were to set out. Where is Gandalf for I much desire to speak to him?' Celeborn asked looking at each of us

'Alas, Gandalf fell into shadow. He remained in Moria and did not escape.' Aragorn at last replies sending shock and grief through the Elves.

'These are evil tidings.' Celeborn state gravely as we filled them in on the story on how Gandalf fell and what we found in Moria.

'Your quest is known to us, but we will not speak of it here.' Galadriel began glancing at Frodo before continuing, 'do not let your hearts be troubled, tonight you shall sleep in peace.'

I smiled and I noticed that everyone around me also sighed in relief to find rest from their long hard journey. I watched as she went to each and every one of the Fellowship and questioned them through the mind and at last her eyes fell on me.

 _'Welcome Lady Samantha from another realm. We have much to discuss which we will do after you have rested. Be at peace now and do not weary yourself over the future.' Lady Galadriel spoke inside of my head._

'Go now, you are worn with sorrow and much toil. Now you shall rest and we will not speak of your road for a while.' Celeborn states

'Lady Samantha if you would follow Teear here, she will take you to your flat. A hot bath and food will be brought to you.' Lady Galadriel states with a smile

'Thank you for your hospitality and allowing the Fellowship to find safety here.' I state with a smile.

I parted ways with the Fellowship and followed Teear. As we walked I could hear Elves talking or singing sad songs. It wasn't long before she led me into a door and I found myself in a room that would be my next living space.

'Thank you.' I tell her in Elvish, making her smile and she bowed and gave me privacy

Examining the room more, I found it was similar but different than my room in Rivendell. When you walked in you were greeted by a fireplace to the right that had a couch placed in front of a divider and a chair and table sat facing the fire at an angle. It was light whites with hints of grey and on the left walking farther into the room was a table with already a tray of food and drinks. Turning into the room was a large canopy bed with curtains giving privacy. On the left across from the bed was an open door which I saw led to the bathroom. And on the back wall was a small balcony looking out into the city with another fireplace on the right. I dropped my pack on a chair and took my boots off and headed straight for a bath.

I had forgotten the luxury of a simple bath and clean clothes. I was astounded that I had clothes already in the dresser and much to the styles I preferred in Rivendell making me wonder how they knew. Changing into a simple shift I sat and munched on the food given to me as I wondered whether or not to go and find the Fellowship or give them peace. I gave up the idea and decided we all needed a night's rest and I climbed into bed thinking of Aegnor and the Fellowship.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When I woke the next day the sun was shining in my eyes and I felt refreshed. Sore but glad to have a good night's rest since well… I chuckled to myself realizing that the last peaceful sleep was Rivendell. After changing and munching on the fodt that I had left over I started rummaging through my bag looking for the letters I had written, when a knock came to the door.

'Come in!' I yelled as I pulled the letters out I looked up, 'Oh hello Legolas!? Morning Teear.' I state in my broken elvish when greeting them, figuring she may not know the Common Tongue.

'I was curious to where you were placed and I ran into Teear who just so happened was coming to your flat.' Legolas states with a smile

He looked dashingly good, and seems to be refreshed and relaxed now that he was among his kin and nature. Teear blushed when Legolas stated her name and she came and took the tray of food away and scurried off.

'A bit shy is she?' I state humorously as we both watch her leave, I smile up at him, 'I think she has a crush on you.' I start to laugh at the shocked look on his face

'Wha- no, I do not think you are right.' Legolas states bemused on my comment

'She totally blushed when you said her name.' I state rolling my eye at his denial

'It's a common maiden reaction I'm sure.' Legolas states trying to blow off my comment.

'Uh Huh, sure. Well now you know where I am at, can you show me the way to where you guys are all settled in at?' I asked, I was anxious to see everyone else

'Of course.' Legolas said leading the way

Of course I told him I couldn't chat on the way as I had to focus solely on the path to make sure I remembered. He only chuckled but he stayed quiet until our path opened up and I found myself staring at the rest of the Fellowship eating breakfast over a fire.

'Lady Samantha! Good Morning!' Merry and Pippen state happily as they munched on their food

'Good morning. I see you have had a good night's sleep….and a bath I might add.' I state with a grin taking a seat next to them.

'You also had a bath it seems lassie.' Gimli states gruffly

'Yes it was wondrous! I missed it.' I state happily as Sam handed me a plate of food, 'Thank you Sam.'

Since our journey together began I had gotten much closer to all of them and they felt like extended family. We all had our quirks and characters but it all matched up in the end. Boromir seemed distant and closed off from everyone but I decided to let him be and ask Aragorn or Legolas about it later. Legolas took off to be among the Elves and so I lounged around with the Hobbits mostly.

'Tell us something about your world Samantha.' Merry asked, he was always curious about where I came from

'What do you want me to tell you.' I replied looking up at eight curious faces as I laid down on a cot

'What did you do for fun.' Pippin replies settling down next to me.

'By the way you are laying in Legolas' spot, I don't know if he would appreciate it.' Aragorn states with a chuckle

'He'll be fine.' I reply too lazy to move, 'now what did I do for fun?' I state out loud as I think about it

'Well the weekends are when I always try to have fun because I don't have to work. Friday's I usually went to the bars or to the clubs and go dancing with my girlfriends. Saturdays I slept in, and I would usually have different activities or if I was lucky that week I would have a date that night. I go to a fitness class or I helped at a community garden.' I state feeling sad at how far it seemed to be

'Is it proper for a Lady to go out by yourself? What is a club?' Boromir asked curiously

'Yep it's perfectly normal for a girl to go out on her own with the girls and have fun. A club, well think of a bar setting on a busy night then add loud music and dancing.' I reply and everyone nodding in some understanding

'Why do you have a community garden? Shouldn't everyone have their own?' Sam interjects

'Oh okay, so where I live almost majority of the population do not grow their own food. Instead they rely on a grocery store…. think farmers market. In the city it's so populated that there isn't space for grass or trees and homes are as tall as these trees and so, community gardens are when plots of land are left untouched in order for people to grow plants and many people use it and help take care of it so that's why it's called a community garden.' I reply a little unsure on how to explain skyscrapers

We talked and shared stories and it was fun relaxing with them. I helped Sam make dinner and we sat around the fire continuing to enjoy a break. Legolas stayed away until after dinner which I then asked for his help to show me back to my place. Saying good bye to the rest, I promised to come back tomorrow and hang out more with them.

'How did your day go Legolas. You seem content to be here.' I state making small talk as we walked side by side.

'Yes, I am content to be here amongst the trees and my people. It was a good day, I got to see a lot of the city and their training grounds.' Legolas replies

'Can I ask you something?' I begin and when he replies I continue. 'Boromir… is everything okay with him. He seems to be very anxious and drawn into himself.'

'He does not feel comfortable staying in Lorien and wishes we would go to Gondor. I believe he plans to go to Gondor when we leave Lothlorien.' Legolas replies as we get to my door

'Oh.' I reply realizing I should have already figured this out.

'Perhaps tomorrow we'll talk more about your concern.' Legolas states with a smile

We say good bye and I head into my room and head straight to bed knowing all the while that the Ring is affecting Boromir and to see him struggle is just tearing me apart. The next morning, I changed into leggings and a flattering top instead of dress. A knock came to the door and I found Teear there to greet me.

'Good morning.' I state letting her in

'Good morning my lady. Shall I get breakfast sent here or will you be eating with the Fellowship?' she asked tending to the fire place

'I'll be eating with the Fellowship. I do have a favor to ask you.' I state walking to the table and handing her the letters, 'is there a way to send these to Rivendell? I do not know how to.' I state sheepishly

'Oh, yes I can get those sent out for you.' Teear states with a smile, 'is there anything else that you need?'

'No that is it thank you so much.' I state glad to see those letter be able to get send out

She nods her head and heads out the door before I hear a screech and a ooff! Rushing to the door when opening it I see a very red Teear and a slight hint of red on Legolas' cheek as he steadied her as she apologies before rushing away quickly.

'What did you do to the poor thing!' I tease wondering what happened out here a second ago.

'I didn't do anything! She walked right into me as I went to knock on your door.' Legolas states glancing back to where she was just standing

'Hm okay. So, what can I do for ya?' I ask shutting the door and looking up at him

'I knew you were coming back today so I thought I would show you the way again." Legolas states smoothing the front of his shirt as he talked.

 _Legolas while he was talking finally realized where the scent of lilacs had come from, and smiled realizing that it was Samantha. Pushing this thought way he grazed over her outfit groaning inwardly and how much of an effect she had on him. Stop! He told himself, this is the same clothing she wore during Archery practice and did not have that same affect..._

'Well thank you.' I state as we begin our walk on the path, 'so what are your plans today?'

'I am not sure at the moment. I will be joining everyone for breakfast today.' Legolas replies 'Decided to not wear a dress today?'

Looking down at my outfit I missed him looking me over. 'yes, after traveling in pants sometimes it feels weird to go back to always wearing a dress.'

'Samantha! I see Legolas found you.' Aragorn calls me over to him and I greet everyone as I make my way to him

'Yes he did. Nearly scared the maid half to death.' I said with a smile when I got over to him I continued, 'What's up Aragorn?'

'I was hoping you could help us cheer Boromir up. Legolas told me that you also can see his discomfort here.' Aragorn states lowering his voice so none overheard us.

Glancing over him I looked around and indeed I found Boromir off on his own not interacting with the rest of the Fellowship. I looked back at Aragorn and knew what he was so concerned about.

'I have not pushed the topic because it was how Gandalf had felt but, is there anything I should be concerned about?' Aragorn hinted pointedly at me. Obviously referring to my knowledge of this world and their journey.

'Aragorn. I-' I began torn; I glanced back watching Boromir who was looking at Frodo, 'You should not worry as much, I say take precaution but do not overly worry. Lorien is a time to heal and let go, do not cloud all of it up by worring.' I state with a sad smile.

'So my worry is in the right place.' Aragorn states thoughtfully, 'I will try not to over stress. How are you adjusting?' he states changing the topics

We take a seat on a log next to each other watching the rest of the Fellowship, 'I am okay, but it will be harder once you guys move on of course. I had Teear mail letters to Arwen and Aegnor today.'

'I also have sent out a few. If I am not prying too much into your life but you and Aegnor were quiet close towards the end of your stay in Rivendell.' Aragorn states as he stretches out his legs

'You are okay to ask. We did get closer towards the end, but when I decided come to Lorien, well… things changed.' I state softly thinking about the last time I saw Aegnor inwardly wincing when my thoughts went to my rash confession.

'I am sorry.' Aragorn stated touching my arm when he saw the look on my face

I smile sadly at him and we join the Fellowship once more to eat and I moved to Boromir to tackle my next mission for the week.

A week seemed to go by and we fell into a routine, in morning I always ate breakfast with the Fellowship. The sun was always out and the air was cool and soft as if it was spring. I continue my archery training with Legolas in the afternoon and the rest of the time everyone mingled or rested. I had yet to talk to Lady Galadriel about my extended stay here.

'Do you mind if tomorrow morning if I met you at your flat?' Aragorn asked pulling to the side

'Sure that's fine with me. I'm free today since Legolas is hanging out with Lorien elves.' I state with a smile

'Today we are having the Hobbits train more with their swords while we are here we need to stay up on training.' Aragorn states grimly

'Yes that is a very good idea.' I reply 'Well I'll let you guys get back to your training.'

They all said their good byes as they were grabbing their gear to go train. I decided to take a walk in the gardens that were nearby that would lead to a small lake. I had to admit that it was great being here, it was relaxing and time seemed to pass by much slower then I remember it ever happening. I was beginning to get anxious waiting for Lady Galadriel to speak to me. I wanted to try and set up a routine here in order to help break up the mundane.

When the dirt path opened up to area around the lake I found a shaded spot underneath a tree and sat and watched other Elves mingle. Flowers were landscaped around bushes that went around the lake and around the trail path. I had much to think about. The sun began to set as I made it back to my flat, my thoughts still wrapped up on why I was here.

The fireplace was already lit and dinner was set on the table if I wanted it. I sat down and ate my food in silence out on the patio, it was a beautiful night as I watched the city begin to glow in the lights of the different families. The one thing I missed most about Rivendell is the sense of community and the group dinners. Here at the moment I felt very isolated from the rest of society here. After I ate I got myself comfortable in bed and read through the book Arwen had given me.

'Lady Samantha.' a soft voice called out waking me from my sleep

'Yes?' I sat up and found Teear standing at the foot of the bed but she was distorted because the canopies were about the bed.

'Lord Aragorn is here, he said he was to meet with you here.' Teear states ushering me to get out of bed to change

'I'll be out in a sec Aragorn.' I yell and not waiting for a response I got up to have Teear help me dress and wash

I walked to the table and found him looking at the two books I had packed on our travels. His hair was long and he trimmed his beard and was dressed in a pants and a long tunic.

'Morning, sorry I wasn't up yet.' I state waving goodbye to Teear as she leaves us.

'It's quiet all right.' Aragorn states ushering us to take a seat

'So what can I help you with? Teear will be back with food if you did not eat yet.' I sat sitting in the chair next to him

'Thank you I did not eat yet. I wanted to broach the topic of the decision that Gandalf and you came to regarding your knowledge.' he states cautiously

'Okay what's on your mind, you can ask freely you know.' I state with a smile not wanting him to feel he has to skirt around the topic

'Well, there is much I want to ask. However, at the moment I want to talk with you regarding what Gandalf and I had discussed as possible routes for the Fellowship to take. We did not plan very far in advance and now that he is not here…'Aragorn began

'You are torn on what path is the right direction to go for the Fellowship.' I add interrupting him.

'Yes, and the state that Boromir is in and his urging we should go to Gondor. I do not know what Gandalf had intended us to do.' Aragorn states with a sigh.

'I don't think you should worry so much, allow the path to show its self. As far as Boromir, while it pains me to say this; he is not your main concern. Frodo is most important. I cannot say a lot because I don't want to mess with how things are supposed to be laid out but.' I state and fall quiet when Teear comes in with the food tray I nod a thank you and pour both of us a cup a tea.

'However, what does your gut tell you about the road of leading the Ring to Gondor? Since this is a path we know is an option' I ask him handing him his cup

'I do not think the Ring should go to Gondor. I am afraid of what may happen and the Ring or Frodo are not safe there.' Aragorn admits he gets up to get food and I allow silence to fall between us and allow his mind to think.

'Was there other paths Gandalf and you talked about as options?' I ask broaching the topic widely

'Yes we always talked about the road through Rohirrim but even now I feel that it may not be safe with Saruman. The next path is a dangerous one, I do not know if many in the Fellowship will follow.' Aragorn states

I look at him and smile, here is a man who thinks he doesn't know the way yet here he is already stating the route he subconsciously has chosen. I put my plate down before answering.

'Aragorn. What does Estel mean in Elvish?' I toy to him with a smile

'It means hope. Why do you ask.' Aragorn states looking at me confused

'You are hope Aragorn, not just by your birthright but because that is who you are. You should not doubt your own decision so much; cannot you recall what you just said to me.' I state before continuing 'it sounds like you already have made up your mind before even seeking me.'

'I guess you are right but I cannot shake the doubts about the path.' Aragorn surmised

'I don't think that as a leader you will never not have doubts. Unfortunately, it comes with the package. Take the path that gives you all benefits when you leave here and as you travel I'm sure the path will come to you.' I state with a smile

'You are correct. I did starting thinking about traveling down Anduin to give us more time.' Aragorn states with a laugh

'See! You really didn't need me at all.' I state taking a piece of fruit

'Gandalf has said you knew how to dance around a question. He said you were like a daughter in his eyes because it reminded him of himself.' Aragorn shared

'Aw, that is the sweetest thing he has ever said.' I state with a smile missing Gandalf

'You don't have to answer me but did you know Gandalf would fall.' Aragorn asked quietly 'I have been wanting to ask since he fell but the grief was too near that it only hurt to think about what if you had known.'

'I - wow this is a difficult one for me. I was not completely sure it was going to happen. But it was an outcome I was expecting and one that is so important that to alter Gandalf's path on this journey would…. I dunno either do nothing or everything would go to chaos.' I reply feeling rather nervous about how he would react. 'I hope that you will not murder me but you'll understand in time why Gandalf's course could not be altered.'

He sat staring at me in shock before coming back to reality, taking his time to respond to me. 'this is very shocking but Gandalf had talked to me…regarding how you felt about altering the path that was the Fellowships and that you wanted at all cost to have it stay the same.' he stopped and looked down before continuing

'I realize now what sort of predicament you are placed at and why Gandalf and Lord Elrond respected your wish to keep your knowledge a secret from the others.'

I winced but I tried to grim and bear it, his reaction was a lot calmer than I had expected and I knew what wrath I would get had the rest of the fellowship knew. 'yes, do not think that my time in this world is just filled with a fresh start outlook.' I mumbled

'No, you are burden by the knowledge you carry.' Aragorn states realizing the full impact of what I knew

'The burden of what I know is my part of this journey that the Fellowship is on. You all carry your own burdens as the path to destroy the Ring continues but have faith.' I state with a smile trying to turn this conversation around.

We sat and talked more getting to know each other better since in Rivendell we never saw each other a whole lot. He was the sweetest man I knew and I realized that this is why him and Arwen were meant for each other. He asked about how my archery training was going and if there was anything I had planned to do while I stayed in Lorien.

We left my flat and we walked to have lunch with the rest of the Fellowship. Gimli was gone and we found out Legolas had asked him to join him. Boromir was plotting death and destruction and no matter what I tried he couldn't shake the voice of the Ring out of his mind.

'Hello Frodo, Sam how was your morning?' I ask sitting down next to them. I wanted to try and spend as much time as I could with them before they had to leave.

'Very relaxing like every day. I was just telling Mr. Frodo that I didn't even know what day it was because every day seems to just go on forever.' Sam states

'That is true I feel the same way most of the time. How as it been treating you Frodo?' I ask with a smile

'Much the same. It feels good to get a break from all that has happened so far on our journey and to get all of us well rested for the next step.' Frodo replies

'Do you think Bilbo has finished his book already?' I asked thinking of the adorable hobbit

'I should hope he is close but he adds little details and poems to his stories; and that takes him the longest because he wants to get it perfect. I do miss him and Rivendell.' Frodo admits casting a small smile at me.

'I miss him as well; you know he was the first to get me into wanting to start a life here.' I state thinking back to my first encounter with him

'Yes, he always had a way of doing that. I actually moved into his home when I was younger; it gave me a new life.' Frodo exclaims

I spent the afternoon talking to Frodo and Sam about the Shire, Bilbo and all the crazy things they used to do in the Shire. It was very enjoyable getting to know the two and I would miss them just as I would miss the others when they moved on from here. When dinner came around we ate together just as Legolas and Gimli came back to join with us.

'Lady Samantha' an elf calls as he walked into the clearing, 'I have a message from Lady Galadriel. You will be meeting her for breakfast tomorrow morning and a messenger will come to take you to her.' He nodded and walked away after I responded in agreement

'Legolas we may have to hold off training tomorrow. I'm not sure how long I'll be with her.' I state glancing his way

'Very well. If there is time before dusk, we shall resume or cancel if you are with her long.' Legolas states

The Fellowship were exchanging stories of the history of their races and soon I could feel my eyes getting heavy until before I knew it I fell asleep leaning on a tree as Gimli told stories of tunnels and jewels. I was nudged awake and when I opened my eyes I found two piercing blue eyes looking at me.

'How long have I been asleep?' I asked Legolas realizing I was not against a tree but on some one's cot. 'Is this your bed? How did I get here?'

'You have slept for a couple hours and everyone has gone to sleep. I had moved you shortly after you fell asleep, you looked uncomfortable the way you were propped up against the tree.' Legolas states quietly kneeling at the edge of the mattress.

'I'm sorry you should have woken me up if everyone had gone to sleep. I am sure you want your bed back.' I state get out blanket and standing up feeling odd to be in his bed.

'I am not tired, as an Elf you do not need to sleep as the others have to. Plus, I did not want to disturb you but I now I felt you may want to be back in your own bed since you are meeting with Lady Galadriel. Legolas replies softly

'Oh well thank you for being so nice.' I reply giving him a sheepish grin, 'well I need to get going so-'

'May I walk with you to your door?' Legolas asks interrupting me

'Uh sure, you can if you'd like.' I state staring at him oddly

'I would like too.' Legolas smiles and gets up from his kneeling position

After we leave the Fellowships camp we pick up a conversation now that we won't wake them. It was just as beautiful at night as during the day; the stars twinkled in between the tree tops and a warm glow basked in the trees.

'I would like to show you a spot I found while traveling with the Elves here. I think you would like it.' Legolas remarks glancing at me as we walked

'Sure that should be fine. Perhaps tomorrow if I am not held up too long with the Lady.' I reply

'I look forward to it. Will you find a teacher to continue to practice your archery?' Legolas asked

'I haven't really thought about it to be honest. I probably will although I'm not sure who to ask.' Glancing at him for a second before we reached my door

'Well if you'd like I can help you figure out who would be available to train you.' Legolas states softly with a curious look at his face

'Thank you that's very nice of you. So..' I state stopping at my door and looking up at him. Still a little confused on why he wanted to walk me to the door. 'I'll see you tomorrow then.'

'Good night Samantha.' Legolas states softly

'Good night Legolas.' I state opening the door and walking in and crashing into bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning, I was escorted to meet with Lady Galadriel and I was a bit nervous. I wasn't sure how much she knew and if Lord Elrond and Gandalf had communicated to her about how things were going with me. As we passed groups of Elves they stared curiously at me but they were good at being discreet. We walked into an open court and walking passed a few Elves we came to a door on the left which the messenger knocked and when hearing a response opened the door.

Lady Galadriel was almost perfect and I swear she even glowed a little in the sunlight. She was dressed in a white gown and smiled when she saw me walk towards her.

'Hello Lady Samantha, I hope you have been enjoying your time here in Lothlorien.' She greets motioning to a chair next to her 'please sit. There is tea and food on the table when you are ready.'

'Hello, thank you. Yes, it's been refreshing to be able to relax after the journey here. Although it is all still very strange to me here.' I state with a smile.

'Yes I would imagine so. I want to thank you for agreeing to come, I know it was not easy leaving your newly established home in Rivendell.' She comments as she stares intently at me

'It's okay, I understand why you wanted me to come and even though I didn't really want to leave Rivendell. I know that coming here was a bigger priority in my appearance and life here than anything else.' I state

'Are you curious at all to how I found out you came here?' Lady Galadriel asked 'Traveling to other worlds is, I'm sure you found out, is not something that has ever occurred before.'

'I am a bit.' I begin with a chuckle before continuing. 'I assumed as much, it's not a thing in my world as well.'

'I had a vision of your face and how you were leaving your world in a box of some sort and when the doors opened you found yourself in our world.' Lady Galadriel begins 'It is strange that the Valar has brought you too us and a week later I received another vision. One that told me that you were already of aware of this world and the mission that the Fellowship is on.'

'I see, Lord Elrond told me that you might be able to help more in figuring out why I was brought here. Is that true?' I asked

She looked at me a while; examining me it felt like I was under a microscope.

'It is possible; I have been searching for information in regards to if this has ever happened. I do not think it's possible for you to go home, I firmly believe that there is a purpose to why you have come.' Lady Galadriel states with a soft smile

'Oh, it would be curious to see if this has occurred before.' I muse as I grab tea and some fruit before sitting down and continuing 'Did Lord Elrond inform you about my stance on what information I do know?' I was very curious to see what she has to say about what was decided.

'I think that is was a wise choice on your part to decide not to say how much you know or what it is you know exactly. I cannot say if others know about your arrival here but bringing you here is part of protecting you.' Lady Galadriel explains before continuing 'By staying in Lorien I am able to shield you from Sauron figuring out where you are, if he is looking for you.'

'So far it seems he doesn't seem to know you are here in Lorien. I understand that you had a routine in Rivendell that helped keep you busy?' she finishes with a smile

'Yes! I was wanting to talk to you about that." I state with a smile

It was late afternoon when we finally stopped for the day. We would resume again the next week to talk more about everything. She said starting tomorrow she would have someone meet me in the morning to show me to the library and I would resume my history studies. We also talked about resuming my cooking and gardening once she talked to the chef and gardener if they had the time to allow me help. There was also talk about the priority of me learning of elvish in order to help my socialization with the rest of society here after the Fellowship left.

I was shown the way back to my room and I changed into leggings and a long top and grabbed my archery gear and went down to Fellowship to find Legolas. To see whether he wanted to do training still. I found that the Hobbits were eating like always, Boromir was laying down, Aragorn wasn't around and Gimli was talking with the Hobbits.

'Hello lassie we missed you this morning!' Gimli states between eating his food

'Hello, yes sorry I was in a meeting with Lady Galadriel discussing the situation of me being from another world problem.' I state earning chuckles as I sat down and waved food away 'Does anyone know where Legolas is?'

'Not sure; he left this morning. What did he say again, do you remember Merry?' Pippin askes

'No I was half asleep still.' Merry answers sheepishly

'He asked that we tell you he had to cancel archery practice but that he would meet you at your talon before dinner.' Frodo states from his spot smiling at me when I stopped looking worried.

'Thank you Frodo, I appreciate someone paying attention. Well, I'll leave you guys be. I have to drop this back off at my talon since I don't have archery practice anymore.' I state getting up and heading back the way I came as everyone shouted their goodbyes

Walking into my room I saw that Teear brought me flowers; I smiled and smelled them. Earlier I had asked her if I could have plants in my room and she was so happy I enjoyed plants and nature that plants were now taking over my place. I loved it! I grabbed my medicine book and lounged in a chair by the fire trying to memorize as much as I could.

'Come in!' I called when a knock came to my door and smiled when Legolas entered 'Hey, how's it going?'

'I am doing well.' Legolas states with a smile

'So no archery practice huh?' I state placing the book on the table and glancing at him. He had a light gray tunic and pants that made his ice blue eye stand out.

'No I am sorry to change plans again. Will you still join me for a walk?' Legolas asked

"That's okay and yes when did you want to head out?' I asked feeling a bit odd about us just awkwardly standing about my room

'We can go now if you are ready.' He answers

'Sounds good to me.' I state and we both exit the room and I follow him as he takes a right and we take a ramp that moves to the next set of talons.

We walk about the city and take the ladder down to the ground and we open up on a path. This was a new path I hadn't been here before and after a bit of walking he took me through a path through the gardens where I began to realize it was filled with strolling couples and smirked to myself. We kept talking to a minimal and instead of following the other couples through the gardens we took a right and landed back around trees and away from the city.

'So will you give me any hint to where you are taking me too.' I ask getting curious to what he wanted to show me

'No but we are almost there.' he glances down as me our eyes lock longer than normal before I broke our stare

'Okay, stay mysterious.' I mumbled

He smiles and we continue on our way for about a 1/2 a mile longer until we stopped at a tree. Climbing the tree first, Legolas was able to bring the ladder down for me to follow. Once I got to the top I waited for him to bring the ladder back to us before asking.

'So you have brought me to a tree?' I state teasing him a bit

'Yes and no. When I was with the Galadrium, the border patrol unit I found this spot and if we go around to the other side you'll see way.' Legolas states with a sparkle in his eye as he talked

I followed him to the other side and it was a beautiful view. Between the trees it had a direct view of the Misty Mountains and the sun starting set over the mountain.

'Wow, this is a beautiful view. Thank you for sharing this with me.' I state with a smile as I take a seat and lean against the trunk of the tree.

'You are most welcome.' Legolas states taking a seat next to me 'I am glad you enjoy it.'

'Yes, we'll have to come back to this spot so I can remember the trail after you leave.' I state staring off at the mountains and enjoying the breeze

'Of course I would love that.' He murmured 'How did your meeting go with Lady Galadriel today?'

'It went well; she is the sweetest person you know. We talked about how she had visions which is how she found out about me landing here. Part of the reason why she brought me here is to keep Sauron from finding out where I am, if he even knows I'm here. Which we don't even know.' I state glancing at him while I talked 'She also wanted me here because she trying to research if this has ever happened before. However, one thing that was decided is there is a 1% chance that I would even get to return home.' I state thinking back to this morning.

'What happened when you came here, if you don't mind me asking?' Legolas asked curiosity showing

'You are okay to ask. Well I was leaving work and I stepped into the elevator, think of it as a levy and pulley system where you stand on a platform and it transports you from one level say from here and it moves and takes you to the ground.' I stopped to see if he could follow what I meant

'Elevator?' Legolas draws out feeling out the word and a confused looked 'strange word but I understand, we have similar systems in Mirkwood.'

'So I stepped into the elevator and when I got to the ground floor I found myself in the middle of a field instead of the ground floor of my work.' I state taking a breath before continuing the rest of the story.

He was a very good listener and was completely engrossed in the story. It seemed he was very curious about it and where I'm from. We sat talking and laughing telling stories about getting in trouble as kids. It was nice to become so good friends with Legolas and to spend time hanging out. He was very different from Aegnor, not in a bad way but just totally different personalities.

The sun was slowly setting over the mountains, 'We should head back I'm starving!' I state getting up

'Yes we probably should.' Legolas states

We walked back in silence but it was comfortable silence and not one of awkwardness. I truly enjoyed all the time I got to spend with each and every person of the Fellowship knowing that I wasn't sure if I would see them again or what would happen with me here. The scariest part is the longer I was around the Fellowship the less Aegnor was in my thoughts.

'So we're on for archery practice after breakfast right?' I ask pushing the thought away.

'Yes.' Legolas states with a smile then greeting Gimli

'There you two are! We were about to eat without you.' Pippin exclaims

'Hello to you as well.' I state smiling at them I walk around the fire and took the empty seat next to Boromir 'Hi Boromir how was your day?'

'Hello, it was good. Now that we are resumed training the Hobbits it helps keep me busy. Sometimes all this relaxation gets to me and I don't like it.' Boromir states handing me a plate of the food they made

'No I totally get it. I have the same problem, sure a few days of not doing anything gets to me as well.' I state before I start eating

'What will you do here do you know?' Boromir asked curious now.

'I met with Lady Galadriel this morning to talk about just that. Legolas wants me to continue my archery training while I'm here. Lady Galadriel is going to have someone tutor me to learn Elvish, and I'm hoping to continue to learn gardening and cooking.' I state with a smile, it was good to see him happy and interacting with us and not focusing on the temptation of the Ring.

'It sounds like you have a plan started to keep you busy. Why are you training in gardening and cooking; do you not have those skills from your world?' Boromir asked

'Well I know how to do both but my world is way more advance and…. well, it's complicated but the gist of it is, what I know will not fully be enough to start a life here and be able to support myself.' I state not really wanting to get into the whole modern food

'Oh I see well I hope that you get the training that you need to adjust to living here. You are always welcome to live in Gondor at any time. You should see the city where men live where you'd be welcomed.' Boromir states with a smile

'I would like to. I would like to see other places.' I states smiling but heartbroken on how happy he was that I would go and see Gondor.

I spent the rest of dinner listening to Boromir tell stories of Gondor and living there as a kid. He was without a doubt so proud of Gondor and the national pride he had was a refreshing idea. I was nearly in tears because I was laughing so hard and some of the mischief that his brother and him used to get into.

While Boromir and I chatted amongst each other on the opposite side of the fire sat Aragorn and Legolas. What wasn't noticed was the intense stare that one kept shooting at Samantha not able to not look her way.

'You should be careful.' Aragorn states softly for only Legolas to here

'What do you mean?' Legolas asked confused finally breaking his concentration to look at Aragorn

'You've been staring at Samantha since she sat down with Boromir as if you want to interfere and not let her be close to him.' Aragorn teases

'I do not want to interfere. She is allowed to get to know Boromir.' Legolas states defensively

'Perhaps, but be careful.' Aragorn states with a stern glare.

He was worried about how from the start Legolas has been drawn to her from curiosity while in Rivendell but with Samantha spending time with Aegnor he held back. But now, they all have gotten to know her on the trek and felt she was part of their family. He watched as Legolas got to know her that it seemed it made him wanting to know more each time. Sighing, he shook his head. He could not stop what could happen but he wished no one to go through the difficulties of what him and Arwen struggle with.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It's hard to say how long we had been here, sometimes if I think about it, it seems like we've been here for two weeks but then I question it. I received a letter from Arwen updating me on everything, it seems that Aragorn pushed her to leave and at the moment she still seemed to decide to leave Middle Earth for good. I did not receive a letter from Aegnor which surprised me, but I decided to just wait and see. I assume he has border patrol and has not looked at the letter I sent.

Archery practice was going well with Legolas and I was starting to get into a good rhythm of shooting for different distances and making the target. I began my Elvish studies but it was only every few days so I still had plenty of time to hang out with everyone. It became a custom that Aragorn and Legolas would quiz me in the evenings to see how my Elvish was coming along. Even Frodo would sometimes join in, even sharing poems or songs he knew that were in Elvish.

I got close to Sam and Frodo talking about gardens, plants and books. Merry and Pippin I went to when I needed to goof off and enjoy the little things. Gimli and I got along but we still hadn't gotten to know each other well. Boromir it went in phases with his mood, he was no longer allowed to be alone with Frodo, but he doesn't know about this. Aragorn became a big brother and I loved talking to him about the world and the places he traveled.

Legolas was a very dear friend to me. Strange since we barely did anything other than archery practice in Rivendell but now...now I spent a good amount of my free time with him. We had a routine down that we didn't even have to ask each other. After archery we would change and meet up to talk our walk back to the trees, where we would talk, or he would help me with Elvish.

Meetings continued with Lady Galadriel and nothing seems to be found about alternate universe travel and so we began to focus on planning on my future here. We were still unsure on where I would go but both Lord Elrond and her stated I would always be welcome in their homes.

It was a beautiful afternoon and I decided to just spend some quality me time in my flat. I soaked for hours in the bath and enjoyed not doing anything. I wore a light green dress with lace edging. I watered all the plants and I kept my door open and the patio doors open and let the air circulate throughout the room.

'Hello? Samantha?' Frodo called from the door

'I'm here come on in Frodo.' I state walking out from by the sleeping area to greet him. 'What can I do for ya?'

'Do you have time to talk?' He asked glancing about the room

'Sure, I'll shut the door so no one listens in.' I state walking past him and going to shut the door 'have a seat, there's some food and water at the table if you're hungry.'

'Thank you.' Frodo states helping himself to grapes

I take a seat next to him at the table and pour a glass of water for myself wondering what made Frodo come seek me out.

'I am worried about Boromir. With each passing day he seems to be struggling with something and he's always watching me and, well I'm afraid that he won't be able to fight the urge and try and take the Ring.' Frodo states sadly

I could tell that it has been worrying him a lot 'It is true that the Ring calls to all but for some they cannot block it out. Boromir is indeed struggling against the seduction of the Ring, however remember that he human and it is the Ring not himself that you see acting as he does. I understand your concern and I have to admit you are not the first one to notice.' I state with a sigh as a take a sip of water

'Yes, you are right. Yet, I am still afraid and he has been adamant with Aragorn to convince him that the Fellowship and the Ring should go to Gondor and I think that it would be the end of us all if that happens.' Frodo explains

'You should be worried, but I say it only for you to remember to not think badly of him because of it. Aragorn has noticed and so has Legolas, so we always make sure that you are not alone with Boromir. As far as Boromir's belief, he will not be able to sway Aragorn to take the Ring to Gondor.' I explain looking over at him, I forget that he is older than me even though at this moment he seems like a lost child.

'Aragorn also came to me and we talked about what path he wanted to take the Fellowship on and it's decided that the Ring will not follow Boromir to Gondor. Remember this Fellowship is not one of oath, all may leave if they wish too, Boromir is anxious to be back in Gondor and will mostly leave when you get to the crossroads.' I explain

'It lightens my heart to know that Aragorn does not want to lead us to Gondor.' Frodo states with a small smile 'We'll all be sad to leave you behind.'

'I know you guys are like my family here but my place is to stay hidden for now. It's dangerous enough for you to travel with the Ring but if Sauron found out I was here from another world…. well it would not be good. My world is much more advance and our weapons are ten times as powerful than what is here.' I state with a small smile

'I did not consider that you would also be in danger. I am sorry that you also must be cautious.' Frodo states in realization

'It is quiet all right, you my friend are more important. You know I believe in you and your strength to see this through to the end.' I state with a smile 'Here I want to give you something.'

He cheeks flush at the compliment and I rummage in my dresser to pull out a pack I made back in Rivendell specifically for him. In the pack was two small flasks of alcohol, a bundle of Kings Soil, mint leaves, a lighter, and packaged dried food. I came back to the table and handed him the pouch.

'What this?' Frodo asks taking the pouch from me

'It's a traveling gift for when you continue on your journey. It's small enough that you should have no problem adding it to your pack.' I state with a smile

'Thank you, that is very kind of you.' Frodo states with a big grin on his face showing off his cute dimples

'You're welcome. Now you have to promise me that you keep it a secret and you cannot use it until dire need. Go ahead and open it.' I state taking a seat

'Wow thank you, I am sure it will all come in handy. However, I am unfamiliar with this?' Frodo said holding out the lighter 'What is this?'

'That my friend is very special, it's something from my world.' I state smiling as his curiosity grows 'I didn't land here with much but that my friend is a treasure. It's called a lighter and it will make a flame. Here I will show you.'

I crouched in front of him and show him how to turn it on and I go into detail what it means for him. Once he understood he was beyond thankful. He gently put everything back together and set the pouch on the table.

'I cannot thank you enough. That is truly a fascinating object and will come in handy.' Frodo states with a smile

'Of course, now that lighter won't last forever. It will eventually run out but do not worry too much about it.' I state with a smile glad to have brighten his day

We talked for a bit longer and I showed him all the plants; he left with a few more thank you's but left light of heart than when he showed up and I was just glad for that. I went back to caring for the plants and had dinner brought to my room and munched while contemplating life here in Middle Earth. I braided my hair and I laid in bed reading a children's book I was given in order to practice my Elvish.

Two days had gone by and much was the same until I was awoken in the middle of the night by someone knocking on the door. I stumbled out of bed and grabbed the candle and opened the door to see a distraught Legolas standing at my door.

'Legolas?' I state a little confused

'I am sorry for waking you. Can I come in.' He states

'Uh sure.' I state letting him walk past me into the room, I shut the door and turn, 'what time is it?'

'It's two hours past midnight.' Legolas states pacing

'Oh.'

I fall silent as l light more candles and put more wood in the fire to lighten the room up before I turn to a nervous Elf standing in the center of the sitting area.

'You can sit down you know, they won't bite.' I state with a smile

The room was all lit up when I noticed that he was also in his sleeping garments. Oh my god! I knew he was always very attractive but damn! Ugh! I cannot be thinking this right now

Focusing on him I was a bit shocked catching him also he was looking me up and down and flushed when he realized I was in my shift that I slept in. It was kind of satisfying to see him squirm. Wait what? I shouldn't be thinking like that.

'Have you not seen a lady in their bedroom clothes before Legolas?' I tease walking past him to grab a robe

'I…yes I have.' he finally gets out

'Okay, relax then. If you feel this is scandalous I can't imagine what your reaction would be if you saw what is normal in my world.' I tease to him; shocked by the butterflies in my stomach

'Do I dare to ask?' He responds finally coming back to his normal self

'Maybe I'll tell you another time. First I want to know what was so urgent you came all the way over here in the middle of the night to tell me.' I state coming back out fully covered and taking a seat by the fireplace

I took that moment to really look at him. Of course I always found him attractive but I just now noticed his build and how I could see his muscles against the fabric of his clothing. He seems lost in thought and never noticed the staring and he took a seat across from me

'Early tonight Frodo looked into the mirror of Galadriel and soon after we were awoken and we were brought to the Lord and Lady.' Legolas began

'Oh.' I state surprised

'We are to be leaving Lorien tomorrow at noon.' Legolas finally blurted out with a dejected look on his face

'Wow that was all of a sudden.' I reply leaning back in my chair.

I mean I always knew this day would come and I was expecting that in the next week it would probably occur but now that it was finally here was still shocking and sad.

'We only just got back from the meeting. The others felt that they would break the news in the morning but while everyone fell back asleep I couldn't not tell you. I'm sorry.' Legolas again said 'I knew we would leave but I just thought I would have more time.'

'That was very sweet of you to think of me Legolas. What did you think you had more time for?' I state curious

He looked hard at me; locking me into staring at his blue eyes memorized. Something flickered in his eyes when I made eye contact but it was gone in a flash.

'I….I thought I would have more time getting to know you.' Legolas states not breaking the eye contact

I flushed at the compliment and broke our eye contact, 'You know me pretty well already and it's not like its forever. I'm sure I'll see you and everyone else again.' I reply, taken by surprise at how honest he was being with me and that I hadn't really considered our relationship more than friends

'Samantha, with the journey to destroy the Ring…. you don't know if you'll really see us again.' Legolas states quietly

'Legolas.' I state getting his attention and I smile 'You should not be so depressing it's not you. I do understand but I have hope that I'll see you and everyone else again. I don't think this is our last meeting.' I get up and decide to make a drink

'Do you want any tea?' I state I was getting the feeling it would be a long night

'You are right; I should have faith that this is not the last time.' Legolas states perking up and replying to my question, 'no thank you.'

'Suit yourself.' I put the kettle on the hook above the fire and sat back down, looking at him

'Has a course been decided?' I asked curious to see what Aragorn decided

'We will go by water on the Great River and then Aragorn will decide what course to take. Boromir it seems may go with us and then continue on to Gondor.' Legolas replies

'Well I think Aragorn is making the right decision and I think everyone had a feeling that Boromir would eventually head home.' I grab the kettle and go pour my tea 'It'll be weird not having you guys around anymore. I'll especially miss our walks.' I state giving him a smile

'I too will miss our time together.' Legolas states with a sad look on his face

'Come on, follow me.' I state getting up and I walk through my room to the patio

I open the patio door and I usher him to go first. I was very proud of what I did out on the patio, I wasn't entirely sure if I was allowed but no one has yelled at me yet. I set large fan leaf plants around and after Teear gave me stands I was able to have hanging lanterns in different sections. But off to the side was a lounge sofa and a grey blanket thrown on it. I let him check it out and I went about to lighting the lanterns.

'Wow, this looks great!' Legolas exclaimed obviously impressed

'Thanks, it took a while to put together but it's a place I go to, to think or escape.' I state curling up on the one side of the sofa I patted the seat next to me. 'Sit'

He smiles and takes a seat all the way on the other side. I chuckle at him, men here had those old school customs.

'What is amusing?' Legolas asked as he lounged in the corner

'I was just thinking about how different males are here than in my world.' I state chucking earning me an odd look from Legolas who was of course confused on what he did 'I don't bite you know.' I state

'I'm confused.' Legolas states

'May I or is it breaking personal boundaries?' I ask him as I come over to him and lean up against him

'No, I do not mind.' Legolas states softly as he wraps an arm around me and I lean up against him

He smelled divine, I thought when I leaned into him and laid the blanket on my lap. I allow silence to fall and just enjoyed the company of a dear friend who also happens to be extremely good looking….no big deal.

'What do you mean that males are different here than what you are used to?' Legolas asked quietly breaking the silence

'It's kinda hard to explain. Here, you are all so…...polite. You blush when I wear a night gown and you call me milady and you get uncomfortable being in my room. In my world things like that are from a long time ago. Don't get me wrong I'm not saying males are terrible in my world.' I begin trying to also figure it out in my head 'I guess…. simply put we are no longer afraid to show our sexuality or interest. People are much more open about showing affection.' I state wishing I could see his face but I felt his hand grip my arm more

'Your world is very strange. I find it all so curious and yet confusing to understand. I do not know the custom of Men but for Elves, relationships are sacred. ' Legolas states politely

'I know, sometimes I forget that customs and normal social cues are not the same here as what I know. Like are we breaking like social rule by me allowing you here?' I state moving a bit to look up to him

He burrows his eyes while he thinks about his response, 'It's is not so much a rule but it leads to gossip about what our real intentions are and what that means about us personally.'

'Why should it matter what others think? People will gossip and still disagree even if this was socially accepted. In my world we are more open because why should we let another persons opinion rule our own decisions and happiness.' I state working myself up in frustration

We talked later into the night and I'm not sure when but I fell asleep on him. I woke to him gently shaking me to wake.

'I'm sorry, you should have woken me up earlier.' I state feeling bad he's just been sitting out here for god knows how long

'I was not tired and I didn't want to wake you until now. See the sun is rising.' Legolas states with a smile

I sat up and wrapped the blanket around me and we sat and watched the sun rise and he finally had to really get going. I smiled at him as we walked back to the front door and I grabbed his hand before he opened the door.

'Thanks for wanting to spend one more night hanging out with me. I'll miss you when you leave, I'll miss all of you.' I state, watching his smile widen brought butterflies to my stomach and before I knew what I was doing I have him a hug and kissed his cheek.

 _Many thoughts were traveling through Legolas' mind when she shut the door. What a strange and beautiful creature, he still did not know why he had to keep wanting to know everything about her. It was exhilarating. He was memorized watching her sleep and her leaning up against him and it took every inch of will power not to kiss her right there. It was starting to become a problem, Which meant he spent the remainder of the time wonder where this sudden urge came from._

 _Seeing her in her shift! It every ounce of my strength to not just march right up to her and kiss her! Groaning inwardly, yet here I am again trying to convince myself to stop having these thoughts and more just continue to occur. This would be a very long night indeed._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I awoke a few hours later and walked down the path to the Fellowship with a heavy heart knowing they would be leaving. It was a sad and anxious feeling all around them.

'Lady Samantha.' Aragorn states with a sad smile when he saw me walk in

'Legolas came and told me the news.' I state giving Aragorn a sad smile

'I had a feeling he may. Will you help us pack up?' Aragorn replied and with a yes he started directing me on what do to.

I had to say that there were grey clouds over the Fellowship as they took down their camp and started to pack. Trips to get supplies were starting in order to make sure they had enough supplies. However, we did not have to go and get food supplies because Elves came with gifts, of food or clothing and wishing them luck on the rest of their journey. I watched with humor as Gimli opened the packet of thin cakes.

'Cram.' Gimli states grimily but soon his face lit up and continue to eat more

'No more, no more!' Some of the Elves stated laughing, 'you have already eaten much for a long march.'

It was explained that it wasn't Cram but lembas bread and that they should preserve the food until the rest had spoiled, because this would last a lot longer. Each of the Fellowship received a hood and cloth according to their size and was similar to what the Galadhrim wore. Their color seemed to change from greys to browns or light silver and each had a brooch shaped in the fashion of a green leaf outlined in silver.

'Are these magic cloaks?' Pippin asked examining the cloak

'They are fair garments, and the web is good, for it was made in this land. They are not amour but they will serve you well for they are light to wear and warm or cool for what your need is for. You will also find them a great aid in keep out of the sight of unfriendly eyes.' An elf answered

I sat next to Frodo and Aragorn during breakfast and watched as they said farewell to their camp site. Haldir came and led us through Caras Galadhon and to the Great River.

'Someone is upset you will not walk with him.' Aragorn states with a smirk

'I know, but I wanted to talk to you. How goes the plans for which path you'll take?' I ask in a quiet tone, glancing briefly at Legolas who had been glancing our way every so often.

It was explained that after the meeting with the Lord and Lady they had a discussion with each other, but that they were divided on the path. Obviously Boromir was hoping to go to Minis Tirith and Aragorn had planned to follow Boromir before Gandalf fell. I again told him to follow where his heart led him but I cautioned that the Ring and Frodo must not go to Gondor.

'You should go walk with him, if I get any more looks I may get killed.' Aragorn joked before grabbing my arm in once last thought 'You should tread lightly, Elves especially Legolas feel deeply. He will not be like Aegnor and you know of the hardships that face those that are mortal and immortal.'

'I know, and there's nothing going on between us. We're just friends.' I state patting his arm, ignoring his comment about Aegnor.

He seemed to accept that I was aware of what could happen and seemed happy that I was not trying to push into anything more than friendship with Legolas. I was a little confused, what was I doing with Legolas? I could easily see how his face lit up when I finally walked over to him. It was almost noon and we still had a lot more walking to do.

'You have been sending me dirty looks, why?' I state slightly teasing

'I was hoping you would walk with me.' He states slightly abashed that I noticed

'I see. Well later you should tell Aragorn that you weren't trying to kill him with your eyes. It's a sad day but a beautiful one is it not.' I state with a smile, the sun was out and it was warm.

'Yes, it is a good day for traveling.' Legolas replies as we walk

'Have you slept?' I asked realizing now that I was pretty certain he didn't

'Elves do not have to sleep as much as Men, but no I have not. Do not worry I will be fine.' Legolas states with a laugh at my shocked look

'I forget that you don't have to, but it still seems strange.' I reply

We walked for a while and I enjoyed looking at everything and pointing out any new flowers I saw and showing them to Legolas. I watched and saw that the Fellowship made light conversations as they started to focus on what lay ahead. When we arrived to where the boats were docked I heard Sam talking to one of the Elves about the material of the rope and smiled. He would finally get the rope he has been wanting.

'Come, all is now ready for you. Enter the boats! But take care at first!' Haldir states to them

The Fellowship was arranged where in one boat it was: Aragorn, Frodo and Sam. The next boat was; Boromir, Merry and Pippin and the last boat was Legolas and Gimli and their boat held their goods and packs. I hugged each and every one of them; saying encouraging words as I tried not to cry seeing them leave. I hugged Boromir the longest and looked at him knowing I was not to see him again in this world. Legolas was the last to greet me as the others started to climb into the boats.

'I'll see you later Legolas. Please do be careful.' I state with smile looking up at him, he had unreadable face

'Goodbye Lady Samantha, until we meet again.' Legolas stated softly returning the hug and placing a light kiss on my forehead. Making my heart jump from the gaze that he gave me before turning around.

When all was ready Aragorn let them on a trial up the Silverlode and I chuckled as I watched Sam clutching the sides and looking back at me mournfully. I was then led to a boat shaped like a swan and greeted Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.

'Do not be sad. Come child we shall say farewell to them one last time.' Lady Galadriel states with a smile and I stared out into the water as we came up upon their boat. Lady Galadriel sat with a harp and sang into the cool air until we were parallel with Aragorn, did she break the song to speak to him.

'We have come to bid our last farewell and to speed you with blessings from our land.' Lady Galadriel states

'Though you have been our guests,' Lord Celeborn began 'you have not yet eaten with us, and we bid you, to a parting feast, here between the flowing waters that will bear you far away from Lorien.

Our boat took over and directed the Fellowship to park at the shores and we sat and ate together. I sat between Legolas and Frodo on the other side and I listened as Lord Celeborn talked to them about their journey. Giving them guidance on the path they should take and what to look for. When it was settled, Lady Galadriel got up and poured a glass for each of us.

'Now it is time to drink the cup of farewell.' She states, 'Drink, and let not your heart be sad, though night must follow noon and already your evening draweth nigh.'

After we finished our glasses she spoke once again, 'we have drunk the cup of parting and the shadows fall between us. But before you go, I have brought in my ship gifts that we now offer.'

She called each of them to her one at a time to give them their gift. Aragorn received a sheath that had made to fit his sword, to Boromir she gave a belt of gold, Merry and Pippin were given silver belts. To Legolas she gave a bow of the kind the Galadhrium used, Sam she gave him a small grey box which had earth from her garden. Gimli asked for a lock of hair and nearly swooned when she gave him three. Last but not least was Frodo which she gave him a phial for light in the darkness.

We were led back to the boats where Legolas stopped me, handing me his Mirkwood bow. 'I want you to have this, as a parting gift.' Legolas said softly

'Are you sure.' I asked taking the bow unsure on what he would give it to me

'Yes, I have a new one and I would like you to have it. So when you practice you may think of me.' Legolas whispered.

'Well thank you. I'll keep it safe for you until the end.' I state a bit unsure of myself.

We smile once more and we part ways. So there we were, the Fellowship took their places in the boats and standing next to the Lord and Lady we said our farewells and watched them until they were but a speck on the water. I sighed, it felt so sad to see them go.

'Come we will head back and I would like you to join us for dinner in the hall.' Lady Galadriel states with a smile ushering me into the boat 'tonight is not a night to be alone.'

So this was the beginning of a life I would start to Lorien as my friends went on without me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Two weeks had gone by and sometimes it felt as if the Fellowship had just left. Living in Lorien changed me, for the better of course. I no longer cared about feeling like an outsider to the Elves and felt a part of their wonderful life. I was starting to speak decent Elvish, my archery skills continued to improve under the guidance of Haldir and his brothers. However, when night fell I always thought of Legolas and our night on the patio, I began to think about him and what he was doing. It was crazy how much he would randomly pop up in my mind.

What made today different was a messenger, carrying a letter. After I shut the door to my flat I went straight for the patio before I opened the seal. Neat hand writing sprawled across the parchment. I did not even read past my name until looking that the bottom to see who had sent me the letter. Breaking out into a grin, I laughed…. why who else but the person plaguing my thoughts…. Legolas.

 _Samantha, every night when I look at the stars I think of your patio; making me think of you. I know you must be thinking of the Fellowship and how we are doing since we last parted ways. We lost Boromir but he died brave and true. I am sorry. His death touched everyone greatly. It has been a long journey, shortly after his passing the Fellowship broke. Frodo and Sam went off alone on the perilous journey to Mordor; Merry and Pippin were captured and Aragorn, Gimli and I will be tracking them in hopes to save them._

 _I hope that you are still continuing your archery training and are settling in life in Lorien. How I miss Lorien! I will write when I can and hope you are well._

 _Legolas._

I couldn't help but smile at such a touching gift of wanting to write me a letter. It was sad to think of Boromir and it was hard to grasp that he was truly gone or that Frodo and Sam were off on their own making their way to Mordor. Gandalf was brought back to life and stopped briefly in Lorien before going after the Fellowship and I wondered if they crossed paths yet. I was tempted to tell Gandalf that I wished to join him on his journey, but felt that it wasn't my place to ask such a thing.

'Lady Samantha?' Teear called from inside

'I'm out here!' I called folding up the letter as I stood to go back inside.

'Ah I was wondering where you were.' Teear said with a smile then glancing at the letter in my hand 'You got a letter?'

'Yes, it was just brought to me.' I state with a smile putting the letter in my healing book

'Who wrote may I ask.' Teear asked teasingly

'Legolas wrote, and updated me on how the travel was going.' I reply

'If I didn't know any better it seems that someone is smitten with you.' Teear states her smile widening

'Wha- no.' I exclaim laughing, feeling both nervous and invigorated by the thought but shook it off 'There's no way.'

'Who would write a letter while on a perilous adventure?' Teear states with a grin 'He is smitten with you.'

I choose not to answer but blushed which made her laugh and me shocked that I was getting affected so much. She grabbed my hand and dragged me away to our sewing lessons. She teased me throughout the lesson and the days that followed. I hated to admit it but I kept wishing I could reply but I knew that I could not risk such a thing.

Not even a week later I received another letter from Legolas stating that Gandalf was alive and Merry and Pippin were safe and staying in Fanghorn Forrest. He stated that they traveled to Edoras and wished that I would be there, to see more of Middle Earth but there was evil and it was affecting Edoras and the people there. They were to travel again just after arriving and a letter was sent from Aragorn to the Lord and Lady of Lorien.

I put the letter down curious on if Aragorn was writing to ask for help for what I assumed was their journey to Helms Deep. I undressed and went to bed dreaming of a certain blue eyed elf. The next morning, I had archery practice and after a bath I walked to the library where I was free to roam. I loved this library, there was many different spots to sit and secret little corners that had comfy little chairs or cushions. It of course always reminded me of Aegnor and made me wonder what ever happened to him. I never did receive a letter and I shortly stopped after the first letter I wrote. Yet, while it reminded me of him I was more disappointed that I could not show Legolas.

I took a small lunch with me while I went for a walk with Teear. Since the Fellowship left I had grown very close to the elleth and we spent our free time doing many things which helped keep me distracted and busy. That evening I was summoned to meet Lady Galadriel, at first I thought we were heading to her study but instead we took the path towards where the Fellowship stayed but we went passed it and I was left alone in a clearing where she was standing next to her mirror.

Beckoning me towards her I walked down the stairs and greeted her.

'Would you like to look in the waters?' She states with a neutral expression

Do I want to look in the waters? That is a good question, much could happen by looking in the water and it doesn't necessarily mean good things. Sighing I nodded my head and walked up to the stone pillar where the bowl stood. I looked once more at her and she gave me comforting smile to continue. At first I could see my reflection but slowly the water rippled and showed something quite different.

It showed me in the elevator but from another person's point of view and I watched as they reached out and touched my shoulder and it was then when I realized that while I had been lost in my own thoughts that the minute they touched me is the moment when the elevator acted up. Who was this person! Were they the reason why I showed up here!?

The waters blurred again and I was shown the future of Frodo and Sam and my heart poured out to them. They were dirty, exhausted and were now in the company of Gollum. Frodo seemed to be asking Sam for something is their pack, and what they pulled out was…my pouch! Sam took only a sip and Frodo drained the rest.

Yet once more the waters changed showing myself with my backed turned, I turned as someone must have called my name but….it wasn't really me. I - I looked like an elf…that's not possible. I jerked back from the waters and looked up at her

'I know what you saw in the mirror.' Lady Galadriel states motioning me to the bench to sit down next to her

'Who was that person that touched me in the elevator? Are they responsible for sending me here?' I started as many questions began running through my head and what was that, it was me…but I looked like an elf!?'

'A vision came to me in the mirrors this morning showing that same scene of someone touching your shoulders and I have come to the decision that Yavanna through the work of Iluvatar had decided to bring you here. I cannot say what the reason may be but I would council that this is a new life for you. Perhaps it is up to you to decide.' Lady Galadriel states with a smile

'Iluvatar…. brought me here?! I feel as if I am one step closer to an answer but yet again it has been hidden for me.' I state frustrated that this seems to just open up more questions than answering them.

'None knows the truth behind his ways but have faith. It is your fate that you were brought here from your world.' Lady Galadriel responds gently, 'I know it may seem to cause more questions but take this as a sign that you were meant to come here, and live out your life here.'

'But what about the image of me as elf, surely that cannot be real. I'm human.' I state trying to keep myself calm

'It is possible that it may be real or, perhaps you were shown this vision because Iluvatar wished it to be so. Many things come from the mirror and not all are true.' Lady Galadriel began patting my hands before continuing 'perhaps the vision is a suggestion. That because you were brought here that Iluvatar will allow a request for a change of form should you decide that a life as an elf is who you are supposed to be. But caution! To change forms granted by the Iluvatar will not come without consequence or pain.'

'This is…. just overwhelming.' I state my shoulders starting to slump and how much more complicated things became and still more questions left unanswered.

'I will remind you of our first meeting, make a life here and find a purpose. It is then that you may begin to see your path….and perhaps the answers that you seek.' Lady Galadriel states rising and taking my hand

'Come, be at peace! Rest now and think no more of what you saw in the mirror. I would like to meet with you tomorrow morning to discuss other matters at hand.' Lady Galadriel state before walking away

With heavy legs and a heavy heart, I walked slowly to my room and immediately went to bed too overwhelmed to think. I awoke the next morning from Teear who had got a bath ready for me and while I washed she cleaned the room and picked out a dress for me to wear to my meeting with Lady Galadriel. I thanked Teear for her help and made my way to the main heart of the city to get to Lady Galadriel.

I was announced in the hall and waited as I was ushered back in the same room I had my first meeting with Lady Galadriel.

'Good morning Lady Samantha, please take a seat.' Lady Galadriel motioned with a smile 'yesterday we received a letter from Aragorn concerning the Fellowships journey. Based on what you saw in the mirror last night, perhaps you already knew that the Fellowship would break. You gave a pouch to Frodo and Sam knowing that the contents would help their journey.'

I winced at her tone, 'Yes I did know that the Fellowship would not stay together but go their own separate ways. I thought that while I cannot tell them what I know I wanted to at least give Frodo and Sam aid on their journey. It has been increasingly more difficult keeping silent about my knowledge, especially now that they are my family in a way.' I increasing felt nervous under her gaze, now doubting whether I should have given Frodo the pouch.

'I will only caution that to have this knowledge is a burden you must deal with. While your intentions were true remember that while talking about what you know worries you; interfering may also change situations. It does not mean that the change will be for the worse, but it is a thought that you should think about.' Lady Galadriel states firmly 'Remember that as we face the battle against what is Evil. However, I brought you here because Aragorn is in need of aid.'

'Oh?' I asked curious

'Rohan is getting raided by Urakai, who work for Saruman. Aragorn wrote that King Théoden is emptying the land and they are fleeing on foot to Helm's Deep. Gandalf has gone after Eomer and his men in order to bring more aid to Helm's Deep. Gandalf and Aragorn are worried that they are falling to a trap.' Lady Galadriel began

'It doesn't sound good.' I reply realizing where they were.

'I had a vision that Men would need aid and I have already spoken to Lord Elrond. A small number of Elves are already on their way here to meet with the Galadhrim, and together they are to take the road to Helms Deep in the hope to aid them.' Lady Galadriel states firmly 'I believe that it is time you rejoined your fellow companions. What the mirror has shown makes me believe that you are part of this and that it may be worse hiding you.' She turned towards me, gauging my reaction.

'Oh.' I states very confused and shocked 'I…I have to admit I did think about the idea about following the Fellowship. But I have no battle experience and to go where they go, would certainly mean that.'

She smiled sweetly before responding 'It is true that danger follows them on their path but while it was not intended for you to be a part of the Fellowship it happened none the less. I can feel that there is a divide by you staying in Lorien. I will not force you to leave but you have until tomorrow at sunrise to decide. If you decide to go, go to where the Fellowship stayed and a guide with take you to the group.'

'Oh.' I respond feeling speechless

What the hell just happened!? Don't get me wrong I always played with the idea that I would follow them, I mean who wouldn't. However, what scared me the most was I did not feel confident in my archery skills to be able to go into battle. I had made it back to my room and decided yet again sleep was the only answer I had tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I awoke that evening to a dimly lit room, the canopy covered the bed, I rolled and looked at the ceiling. What the hell was I going to do now. So much has happened and here, yet again I was asked uproot myself and travel into the unknown, it was frightening. Well Samantha, you have until tonight to decide.

Sighing I got out of bed and glanced at the table to find dinner was brought. I changed into the clothes I came in here with. My black slacks were looser on my form from the weight I had lost. My top a yellow v-neck shirt and my jacket, I hardly recognized the person. The bangs I had were now tucked behind my ear and my brown hair was now hovering above my waist. I took the clothes off and opted for my traveling pants and a v neck top and looked once again in the mirror.

That is me. That is who I recognize now and realty hit that I was no longer Samantha Nook from another realm. I was…. I don't know what I am now. Samantha Nook of Middle Earth but where do I belong? I shook my head; I could not start contemplating this with all the other decisions I have to make. Sitting down and eating I spent this time going over the pros and cons of meeting what was left of the Fellowship at Helms Deep.

Late that evening I figured that it didn't matter what the pros and cons were, I wanted to be with the Fellowship wherever they went. I didn't want to go into battle but I reminded myself on how far I could go with them. After Helms Deep I would follow the group heading back to Edoras while the Fellowship went to deal with Saruman. I would follow the troops and when Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas took the path of the dead I would stay at camp and I assumed that when the battle was over in Gondor I could travel there and find them. It was a decent plan I thought and I began to pack up what I needed.

Sleep did not come to me that night and when the sun rose I grabbed my gear and Legolas' Mirkwood bow and headed to what used to be the Fellowships campsite. Holy Shit!

'Arwen?' I yell surprised

'Samantha! It is good to see your face again.' Arwen states with a smile and returns my hug. She stops and takes a look at me. 'You have changed my friend.'

'It's good to see you, and I hope that they are good changes' I exclaim smiling at her

'Yes good things. I wished to talk with you before you left.' Arwen states as we begin to walk

'What happened? I thought you planned to leave Middle Earth?' I state

'I was.' Arwen began telling me of her vision of having a son with Aragorn and came back to Rivendell. She would stay in Lorien until it was safe to travel.

'Well I am glad to hear this. Aragorn will be thrilled.' I state with a smile

'I also wanted to tell you that with me from Rivendell is Aegnor. He will be part of the group traveling to Helms Deep.' she states quietly glancing at me to see a reaction

'What! Really?!' I choke out, cold sweats forming

'Yes, I feel I must forewarn you since you stated in your last letter that he never replied or sent a letter to you.' Arwen states looking at my face to gauge my emotion.

'Oh, I guess it was only a matter of time before we would run into each other again.' I state worried on how this would go or how awkward it will feel.

'You do not seem so upset has something changed your feelings towards him?' Arwen replies, surprised by my reaction

'Don't get me wrong, I am nervous but after I got over my hurt feelings for getting no response back, I realized that we never meant to get serious. We were attracted to each other and loved the time we got to spend together but my decision to leave and come here changed everything.' I state my mind wandering

'I see. So there isn't another who has filled his place.' Arwen implied

'Uh...' I began only making her laugh

'So there is another!' Arwen teases making me roll my eyes 'Can I ask who's captured your attention?'

'You are cruel you know that.' I state with a laugh but my smile widening 'perhaps someone may have caught my eye but nothing has been pushed past friendship.' I reply not really wanting to admit I was starting to have feelings for a certain Mirkwood prince.

'I see you are keeping a secret; I will not push but I am always here if you need advice.' Arwen states with a smile

We continued to talk and catch up until we headed to the docks, where it seemed the first part of my journey was to be by boat. There was cluster of Elves dressed in Rivendell clothes and those of Lorien. At first I could not see Aegnor but I found him glancing my way as he talked to Haldir. I turned to say goodbye to Arwen.

'I guess this is goodbye again.' I state with a smile shifting Legolas bow so it wouldn't fall of my shoulder

It caused Arwen to inspect the bow making her smile, she hugged me whispering 'I see a certain Mirkwood Prince's belonging on you. I wish you luck.'

I laughed and blushed slightly seeing that I could keep no secrets from her, earning a smile from her again. We said goodbye and I was greeting by Haldir with Aegnor watching from the background. I swallowed and concentrated on Haldir.

'We meet once again Lady Samantha. You shall be joining my brothers in their boat, however the Lord and Lady of the Woods wishes for you to join them once more.' Haldir said politely

'Thank you Haldir.' I state following him past the Elves and to where Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel stood.

'Greetings Lady Samantha. Please take a cup as we bid farewell to you on your journey.' Lady Galadriel states handing me a cup

'May you travel in safety and speed. We have enjoyed your company here in Lorien and you are always welcome to return should you feel the need.' She continued after we had finished our drink 'I only wish you to remember our talks and to take heart! Do not worry, for your path shall open up at your feet.'

'Thank you; it has truly been an honor being able to live here and allowing me to continue to learn.' I reply with a smile. I bow and take my leave and after a speech was made to the rest I sat between Haldir brothers and we took off on the water. I looked forward and squared my shoulders firmly set on the next step of my journey.

When we stopped the boats for the night I did my best to avoid Aegnor. I did not want getting overheard in our conversations I signed and unrolled my sleeping bag.

'Lady Samantha.' a voice called

I stood up and turned finding Haldir standing in front of me. 'Haldir, what can I do for you?'

'I wished to give this to you.' Haldir states handing over a letter, 'It came by a runner while you talking with Lord and Lady of the Woods.'

He nodded his head and moved on. Curious I sat by our fire and opened the sealed letter and finding the now familiar penmanship of Legolas Greenleaf.

 _Samantha, we are leaving Edoras and I am in hope that my previous letter to you and the one Aragorn wrote to Lord and Lady of the Woods you received already. I do not know what lies ahead and I worry for Frodo and Sam's safety. With a heavy heart thinking of you safe in Lorien brings comfort to me. Since leaving I have often contemplated how better my life has seemed since meeting you back in Rivendell. Having you on the journey to Lothlorien and getting time to spend with you is something I think upon often. Until the next time, Legolas._

I got a little teary eyed reading his letter, he was beyond a doubt the nicest person I ever met. I was glad that I was able to meet him and get to know him. Sighing I folded the letter up and retreated to my bag and put this one with the others inside. I fell asleep thinking about the road ahead, the words from Lady Galadriel and of course…. Legolas who now seemed to haunt my dreams.

I was awoken before the sun had risen and we broke down camp after a cold meal. We needed to move fast if we were to get there in two days, and even that was a miracle. No talking was allowed in order to keep our presence unnoticed and when we could no longer go by boat. We set a fast pace across the wild plains that was Edoras. I could just visualize the haste that Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas had taken this same path to free Merry and Pippin. We stopped mid-day for a small meal and a bathroom break but it was very quick. Soon we quickened our pace and took off, from what I could tell they were hopeful that as long as we met no delays we would get a lot farther by nightfall.

I had forgotten again that running was not my best skill. We were in Edoras I assumed and when night fell Haldir called for a break.

'We have made good progress. Tonight we will take a break and pick up at sunrise.' Haldir spoke

We broke up and began to set up camp for the night. I made my bedding near Haldir and his brothers and began to help set up food for everyone tonight. We had something similar to soup, bread and butter was available but water from our own containers was all the drink we would get. After eating I went off to my sleeping area and just enjoyed the break, as well as the view.

'Samantha.' A familiar voice called

Glancing to the side I sit up when I see Aegnor standing next to my sleeping roll. 'Hello Aegnor.' I state. I was nervous about how seeing him would go.

'May I sit?' Aegnor asksed and when I nod approval he sits down in the grass next to me. 'You look good.' He replies with a smile

'Thank you. You look as good as you always did.' I state with a smile.

He only chuckles in response, 'I believe I owe you an apology.' He glances my way before turning towards the fire before continuing 'I am sorry I never sent a letter back to you. In honesty I was upset that you left Rivendell.'

'Oh?' I reply not really sure what to say or if I should forgive him for ignoring me

'I know that my behavior is inexcusable. When I finally realized that we were never really meant to continue our relationship, any time I tried to sit down and write to you. Words would not form.' Aegnor exclaims, frustration coming through. 'I soon just gave up trying and felt maybe it was better if I left you alone.'

'I'm sorry I left.' I begin feeling that I too was at fault 'I …I had to leave with the Fellowship, even if I didn't want to leave at first. When I got to Lothlorien and I still never received a letter from you. I admit, I was upset." I state sighing and we looked at each other

'However, just like you said, I thought maybe it was for the best that we did not try to string each other along. When it was clear our paths went different ways.' I finished, playing with the grass to calm my nerves.

'Samantha.' Aegnor exclaims taking my hands into his 'You should not be the one apologizing.'

'Shall we call it a mutual forgiveness and try to start over again as friends?' I state with a sad smile. It hurt having him hold my hands and all the while knowing that our time as something more than friends was really through.

'I would like that.' Aegnor states with a smile before continuing 'I'm Aegnor, it's nice to meet you.'

I chuckle at this childish reintroduction but, my heart was glad for it, 'Nice to meet you, I'm Samantha from Earth.' I reply earning a laugh

We talked a bit longer, catching up on each other's lives. Both of us were glad to begin our friendship over again with the understanding that while our attraction for each other was still there, our paths would never align again. I fell asleep with a lighter heart, knowing that Aegnor and I finally repaired our friendship with one another.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

'Open the gates!' I heard a man yell from the battlement wall. Nerves rushed through me wondering how they would react to seeing me here. I was placed behind two Elves to hide me from their eyes until the right moment. We had hauled our asses this day trying to get here before it was too late and we all sighed in relief when we saw that the battle had not begun.

Marching in line we all gathered and watched Lord Théoden come down the steps looking at us in awe, 'How is this possible?!'

'I bring word from Lord Elrond of Rivendell and Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together; we come to honor that agreement.' Haldir states proudly and I smile as I hear a familiar voice

'Mae govannen Haldir. You are most welcome.' I heard Aragorn state

'We are proud to fight alongside Men, once more.' Haldir replies

There is talking of where to position the Elves and the excitement in Kind Théoden's voice to find more hope and arms to see this night through. I hear Haldir talking to Aragorn and what I assume must be Legolas and Gimli. I hear confusion in their voices and an order to the Elves hiding me they move to the side and I find myself smiling at the shocked faces of the boys.

'How…how is this possible.' Aragorn states with a laugh and a smile on his face

I smile and give him a tight hug as well as to Legolas and Gimli. 'I knew this wasn't the last we'd see of you. Good to see you lassie.' Gimli replies releasing me from his hug

 _Legolas POV_

 _I was beyond thrilled to have Haldir and Lorien and Rivendell Elves here to help us fight. Haldir pulled us aside stating he had a message for just the three of us and we all looked at each other in confusion._

 _'The Lady wishes me to bid you good luck and to have hope in the strength of those who fight against Evil. As a token to remind you, something has been brought here that is very dear to the Fellowship.' Haldir explains smiling at the confused faces and before Aragorn can reply he shouts an order and I look up._

 _There just as the Elves move away I had to blink again. It was Samantha! All dressed in her Fellowship gear and walking this way. Oh how my heart soared seeing her face break into a smile and my smile widened when I saw she still held onto my bow. I had no words, even as I wrapped my arms around…. relishing in her warmth and scent of lilac. Still amazed to see her standing right here, and how a low burning began in my chest seeing her wearing my bow for others to see and show-_

 _Owe! I looked down and saw Gimli shaking his head and laughing at my lack of words_

'I see I can now say I'm accomplished in the skill of making an elf speechless.' I tease as I watch Gimli elbow Legolas who stood in front of me with his mouth open.

He quickly recovered and replied, 'It is good to see you again Samantha.'

'Come, we must talk and move. There is still much we have to do before the battle begins.' Aragorn states leading us away, no one but him noticed a familiar face in the groups of Elves who looked on at the pair.

I followed them into the battlements briefly explaining that it was Lady Galadriel's decision for me to follow them. It was then settled that I was not to be fighting…making me laugh.

'Trust me, I was never trying to come here and fight.' I state shaking my head at the thought

'Good I must talk to the King but it is good to see you! Gimli.' Aragorn states calling Gimli away for Legolas and I to talk.

I watched them leave and I turned to the smiling elf in front of me. 'I see you are still speechless.' I state as we move to a more secluded area.

'I am still in shock.' Legolas admitted when we stopped in a nook in the wall away from the traffic of people moving

'I received your last letter as I was getting onto the boats to leave.' I state letting him know, 'Thank you for writing to me and keeping me updated. It helped ease my mind.'

'It was my pleasure.' Legolas states softly looking at me 'It is good to see you again and have you with us.'

'Of course.' I reply a little unsure of what to say next.

'Well, there is still much we have to do to get ready for the battle.' Legolas states lost in his own thoughts and standing up suddenly 'Shall I show you to the caves where the other women and children are?'

He looked down at me and it was clear there was something on his mind and he was shoving it away. I stood up and he seemed to think I would follow, I could only laugh and call out to him 'Legolas. Will you stop for a moment?'

He turned confused not sure what it was I wanted to say. Of course I wasn't even sure what I wanted to say to him, instead I did what I have always done. Allowed my gut to lead me. I smiled softly at him and I wrapped my arms around his neck and when he finally responded; I reached up and planted a kiss on his cheek. I smirked at him, nervous as I was when I lowered myself back to the ground his hands were still gripping my waist looking at me with glazy eyes.

'Stay safe Legolas I hope to find you greeting me after this night is done.' I state with a smile

'I will.' Legolas replied and I followed next to him as we got to the doors to the caves. We smiled and left that as our goodbye when I turned to enter I heard a familiar voice. Legolas looked on and frowned when he saw Aegnor walking towards us. Ugh…it looks like I need to talk to Legolas once again after this night was over. I grabbed Legolas' hand and smiled reassuringly up at him.

'I'll see you later then.' I state and he nods at me and after a formal greeting between Aegnor and him he walks past us.

'Samantha.' Aegnor states in greeting, 'Can we talk, perhaps with more privacy?' Aegnor asked as people walked around us

'Sure.' I state and we walk off to the side where no one was around

'I hope I was not interrupting something?' Aegnor asked in a slight teasing and curious manner.

'No Legolas was just showing me to the caves.' I reply with a small smile.

'I was hoping to have another goodbye and perhaps a hug…. in case I do not make it through night.' Aegnor states looking down at me.

'Oh.' I was trying my hardest not to cry 'Of course, and you'll make it through the night.'

We hugged each other tightly knowing that we were both going on separate paths in the world and I wished him luck in battle. We parted ways and I turned to go into the caves…sighing as I walled inside trying to figure out my emotions. What-

'They also would not let you fight.' a voice stated dejected breaking me from my thoughts

'Yes and no. I only know how to use the bow and I still have yet to learn a sword. I'm Samantha by the way.' I state smiling at her

'I see, I know how to use a sword and I have been left in the caves.' she sighed in frustration but smiled 'It's nice to meet you I'm Eowyn.'

'So is there anything in here to keep me busy for the night.' I state hopeful and she laughs and we begin the arduous takes of care for the families.

After a while I just sat with Eowyn, there was not much more we could do to ease people's nerves. You could hear the screams and cries from the battle and the sounds of swords clashing. I sat there with my eyes closed mulling over everything that has happened. My relationship with Aegnor, these new found feelings for Legolas; I fell asleep at one point from all the nerves and the hike to get here fast had finally caught up with me. I awoke from someone shaking me and faintly I could hear my name

'Samantha!' Wake up!'

'What?' I state rolling over to find Eowyn standing over me

'The Hornburg has been rung!' Eowyn states as if I already knew that that meant

'Um, is that important.' I play out

'Yes! The Men are riding out for one last stand.' Eowyn states emotionally

'Oh!' I state and sit up and look around

The women and children were restless, I somehow managed to have slept through the wails and cries of children and women alike. It was sad to see all these people here anxiously waiting the return of the men yet all the while knowing that there was a chance that they would never return.

'How long have I been asleep?' I asked her standing up sore and stiff

'A few hours at most. You must have been tired.' Eowyn exclaims

'Yes, I traveled here with the Elves. It was not an easy feat keeping paces with Elves that have the longest stamina alive!' I state shaking my head reminding myself never to do that again.

'You came with the Elves? But you are human.' Eowyn bluntly states, I roll my eyes before I reply

'Yes I am human. I was in Rivendell when the Fellowship first joined together and I was traveling with them only to stay in Lorien. I am a stranger and I have been staying with the Elves. Hence why I traveled with the Elves so I could meet up with Aragorn, Gimli and all the rest.' I state looking up at her, I changed the story a bit because I didn't know if I should tell more people I'm not from this world.

'Oh, you know Aragorn?' Eowyn states looking at me oddly; now making me cringe as how it she sounded a bit defensive

'Yeah he's like my big brother!' I states with a smile hoping to give her the hint that I am not in love with him

'Oh!' She states with a smile relaxing a bit knowing she wasn't in some kind of competition with Aragorn's affections

'Yep.' I state just as the doors burst open and a flurry of chaos began.

'Milady! We have won the battle!' a dirty soldiers shouts with a grin


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

People begin to cheer and pack up their things to head out of the caves; in the hope of finding their men. I sigh and watch as Eowyn gets pulled away to help set up a room for the wounded. Curious I traveled behind her also to see if I could be of use.

'We'll set this room up for the wounded, go and spread the word to the women to bring cots, water and sheets and medical supplies!' Eowyn shouts as men start to pour in with all the wounds you could imagine.

'Eowyn I'm not familiar with where things are but I would like to help if you want it.' I state grabbing her hand

She smiles and nods her head 'Stay here and try to organize the men, I'll be back with supplies.'

I grin but it turned grim at the sight I was beholding. Men wailing in agony, some are shocked that they are silent with stone faces, others grit their teeth and wait to get help, all too aware of the casualties of war. I drop my things in the corner and tell a girl that no one is to touch it or suffer my wrath. She swallows hard and nods and steps in front of my belongings. I get to work talk to the men assessing the wounds and moving them from least likely to die to, they will die. I start where I know my skills are good, I order for a bowl of clean water, soap, alcohol, a candle and any fabric I can use. I wait and when they return I set up shop with the first man I find.

'What your name?' I asked the boy sitting in front of me.

'Erol milady.' the boys state

'Well Erol you are very lucky.' I state pulling his shirt off his arm and examining the wound. It was not poisoned and it didn't look deep and it had already begun to stop bleeding. I was a bit nervous to put my training into use.

'I am?' He asked wincing as I touched his wound with a cloth cleaning the blood away

'Yes, this cut is not deep at all.' I state giving him a warm smile, I took another clean cloth and poured alcohol on it to disinfect the cut.

He hissed as the cloth touched his arm but bit his lip. I wrapped it with a bandage and smiled at him 'Keep the wound clean from dirt and if you see it get puffy or red come back here okay?'

He smiles 'Thank you miss.' He stands up and goes to look for his family

I sigh and I motion the next guy to take a seat and I started a routine. Eowyn came in and helped as well and the healers who were skilled worked on the hard cases and thanked me for my help caring for those whose wounds were not serious.

'Where is she!' I heard a gruff shout from the door, I look up from the patient I was helping to see six pairs of determined looking eyes on me 'We've been looking all over for you! Nearly gave the elf a heart attack when no one knew where you were!' Gimli states as he marched up to me

I wince as I look up at them and Aragorn only smiles 'I'm sorry, I wanted to do what I could to help.' motioned to the older gentlemen who watched the exchange in interest.

'Samantha why don't I take over for a bit so that way you can continue to talk.' Aragorn states taking the rag out of my hand

'Okay. I'll be back to help.' I state standing up and watching Aragorn take over

'Where are your things?' Legolas asked when he saw nothing near me.

'Over there in the corner by the young girl.' I state pointed to the girl who seemed happy to stay away from helping and guarded my things as an excuse

'Come, let's get your things so you can at least put them in the room you are staying in.' Legolas states not waiting for a reply

I look down at Gimli, 'You better make things better with him. He had a fit when he couldn't find you…thought you were dead.' Gimli pats my arm and shoves me towards Legolas, 'Go on, make him happy, I'm tired of hearing him.'

I smile at Gimli and walk towards Legolas who was picking up my things, I look at the girl and smile 'Thank you for watching them for me.' She smiles as I follow Legolas out the door.

I walked next him as he continued to stay silent, leading me through the maze of people and down a hallway. He opened a door and led me in before shutting it.

"Legolas I am sorry. Are you going to continue to give me the cold shoulder?' I state watching him walk past me and put my belongings on a cot, I was beginning to wonder if it had to do with him seeing Aegnor. 'I did not intend to make any of you worried'

He still continued to stay silent as he turned and marched toward me with a weird look in his eye; scared me to death. I actually backed up against the door unsure of what he would do. He stopped inches from me and I looked up into his eyes confused, 'Legolas -'

It was all I got out before he grabbed me to him and kissed me with such passion that I felt my knees get weak. When he broke the kiss we were both catching our breath and I looked at him surprised

'Don't ever scare me like that again! I thought the worst had befallen to you.' Legolas stated fiercely inspecting me to make sure I didn't lie

'I'm sorry.' I said meekly a little shook up at how upset he really was

He looked at me and his face soften before he sighed, turning he went and sat at the edge of the bed. Making me even more confused, first he's pissed at me, then he kisses me and now he's looking upset. What the hell is going on!

'What is going on?' I said sitting next to him and taking his hand to get him to look at me

'I am sorry.' He said

'What?! What are you sorry for, you haven't done anything.' Now I had no idea what the hell was going on.

'I should not have kissed you as such. I…I was just so upset and then seeing you there alive.' Legolas states before looking at me again with confusion in his eyes 'Then when I saw that Aegnor came with the Elves from Rivendell.'

My heart sunk a little at his tone. I should have guessed that he would be upset to see Aegnor and I together. 'Yes, he did come, it was also to make amends for his actions towards me.' I begin glancing at Legolas.

 _What did she mean he came to make amends! Seeing him walk towards where we were before the battle brought up new emotions. I was mad….no I was territorial and jealous to see him walk back into her life after all this time. My heart sunk as I walked away from her and left the two together. All throughout the battle I could not get it out of my head. Confused on these new emotions that she brought out in me. But, what did she mean!_

'What do you mean?' Legolas exclaims both upset and nervous about what my reply would be

'I am sure you know that in Rivendell Aegnor and I were…. infatuated with each other. However, my decision to follow the Fellowship and leave Rivendell behind caused a…rift between us.' I begin glancing at him and then at my hands before continuing

'After we got to Lorien I had promised him I would write, but no letter came from him. On our way here we talked, he wanted to apologize for his actions. We both then realized that because I choose to follow the Fellowship our path's would never cross like they had in Rivendell.' Looking at him once more I took a deep breath to continue 'After talking we both agreed to start over again….as friends.'

'Oh.' Legolas replies. _I nearly shouted in happiness as this turn of events. I had thought I lost my chance to know her again. Thanking Eru for this blessing that Aegnor had failed to write her causing them to no longer be more than friends._

'So when he came up to us before the battle, he wanted one last goodbye, in case he did not make it through the night.' I reply now curious as to if he did make it.

'I see.' Legolas replied, 'He is alive and with the Elves of Rivendell.' He added answering the question I did not voice

'I had planned to explain this to you later, but I see I should have told you sooner.' I state with a small smile

If I was honest with myself I wasn't sure about what this was between Legolas and I. I was walking on dangerous grounds and I did not want to repeat my experience with Aegnor. I looked at him and promised myself that I would not rush into this…. whatever this was.

'So is this room just mine or is everyone sharing?' I state breaking the silence and wanting to change the conversation.

'This is your room; we are all in the room next door. They didn't feel it was right for a woman to stay in the same room with 4 males.' Legolas states smiling cheekily at me

'Oh okay I should have figured that. We should get back to the others.' I state standing up

'Of course. Will you be going back down in the healing room?' Legolas asked getting up himself

'Yeah, for a bit longer. Will you come find me before dinner?' I asked looking up at him

'Of course.' Legolas replies as he walked up to his bow tracing the details before turning to look at me. 'I hope you do not mind me speaking freely but, I am glad to hear that Aegnor and you are just friends.'

He put an emphasis on 'just friends' and I smiled at his antics. It made me happy that he wasn't still mad at me and we were back on the same page.

'Me too. now, come on, we have work to do.' I state smiling at the pleased look on his face.

He led me back to the room where the wounded were brought and I find it just as hectic as before, I find Aragorn helping bandage a man. He looked exhausted and need of a bath.

Looking up at Legolas, 'Get Aragorn out of here, he needs to rest. Take him to my room to wash and sleep where he shouldn't be bothered. He looks terrible.'

'Yes, he does look tired.' Legolas nods in agreement as we walk over to him

'Aragorn.' I call getting him to glance up at me

'One second.' He replies finishing up the wrapping and standing up looking at us, 'I assume everything is good now.' He states with a smile looking at the two of us

'Yes all good. Now you get going I'm going to help more and if I need you I'll come get you.' I state smiling while bossing him around

He laughs and allows Legolas to lead him out. Satisfied that he won't walk back in I turn to a healer and they start putting me to work. It was tiring and trying to keep a happy face is the hardest. I helped set a man's bone…which I think was the femur and showed how to make splint in order to keep the bone in place so it would heal properly.

When we had walked down I had grabbed my pouch that Arwen gave me to help with caring for the wounded, I dug around and smiled in triumph when I found the bottle of powder. A man had to get his foot sawed off because shrapnel tore it to shreds. I pushed the healer away to clean the area and poured alcohol on the wound; before sprinkling it with the powder so that he wouldn't bleed out.

I didn't know how long I was down there until I heard a voice behind me, 'Samantha.' I turned from wrapping up a man chest from broken ribs to find Legolas smiling down at me 'You need to take a break.'

I nod and finished the wrapping and go and tell the healers I would step out for a few hours. They nodded in understanding and thanked me for all the help and I followed Legolas out the door.

'You look as bad as Aragorn.' Legolas teases taking in my dirty appearance

'I know, I know. I need a bath and a change of clothes.' I state looking down at my bloodied pants and shirt

Legolas only laughs as he leads me back to my room. 'I'll be just next door, Aragorn has already retired to our room and a new bath was just brought for you.' Legolas states leaving me at my door

'Thanks.' I reply opening the door eager to wash the grime and blood off me.

I sighed as I laid in the hot bath just enjoying a moment to relax. Scrubbing the grim off me and washing my hair I got out and I found a dress Eowyn must have left for me. It was deep red dress with flowing sleeves and what…no, no this is not good. Underneath my dress I found a corset; I have been avoiding them. Making sure to choose dresses that didn't need a corset. This is bad!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

'Lady Samantha. It's Eowyn may I come in?' speaking of the devil I thought as I heard her outside my door.

'Come in.' I state still staring evilly at the corset

'Is something wrong with the dress?' Eowyn asked nervously glancing at the dress and the look on my face

'No the dress is beautiful; I just avoid corsets at all cost.' I state motioning to the object

'Yes I do understand they are quite the burden sometimes. Shall I help you in it, I realized that I gave it to you but you wouldn't have anyone to help you put it on.' Eowyn smiled sheepishly

'Yes I will need help but please not tight.' I moaned

After much cursing Eowyn was able to get the corset, dress and even got my hair to look somewhat normal. I stared at the women in the mirror, a little shocked.

'You look beautiful in the red.' Eowyn states pleased that her hard work came out.

'Thank you. This would not have happened without your help.' I state with a smile and giving her a slight hug, 'I better get the boys, I'm sure they are wondering what's taking so long.'

She only laughs and follows me to walk to the room next door, after a knock Gimli answers the door and upon looking at me, he smiles

'Well it's about time you showed! You look beautiful as always, same to you Lady Eowyn.' Gimli states moving to let us in

'Thank you Gimli you clean up pretty good yourself.' I comment sending him a wink making him chuckle.

'Aragorn you're a new person!' I exclaim giving him a hug since I still have not properly said hello to him

'Thank you.' Aragorn states chuckling

'I agree with Gimli you look beautiful.' Legolas states with a soft smile

'Thanks.' I state quietly

We all walk together to the hall to eat and I hold back in order to walk with Legolas. I smile up at him and we walk in silence as Gimli tells Eowyn stories of grand feasts and parties.

'You look stunning and it's nice to see your hair let loose.' Legolas whispers in my ear has he tugs on my dark brown hair

'Don't touch it, if it gets ruined Eowyn will have my head!' I whisper slapping his hand away 'Thank you and you look dashing as always.' I retort sending him a wink

He chuckles at my antics but I can tell he is pleased. As we walked I could feel his gaze lingering over me and I smirked. We entered the great hall in Helms Deep and people were following us in the door. We took a seat towards the front and when I saw Gandalf coming to our table I got up to greet him.

'Gandalf! It's good to see you again!' I state giving him a hug and looking up to see him smiling

'It's good to see you my dear, you have certainly grown up since I saw you last.' He gave me a wink as he sat our table.

Food was a stew of some sorts, with bread to dip in the broth. There was lots of ale of course, I had Gimli grab me one earning a proud smile on his face. Legolas sat next to me and I could feel his hands touching the side of my back, making swirls that had goosebumps running up my arms and back. I listened as King Théoden, with Eomer and Eowyn at his side raised his glass which we followed and so dinner was announced to all. I take my ale from Gimli who was sitting across from me and I take a hesitant sip…interesting. It was incredibly strong very hoppy with a bitter taste.

'Hm. Not bad it's better than Coors.' I mumbled out loud before laughing at my own joke

'What is Coors?' Legolas asked and I noticed even Gimli wanted to know what I meant

'It a beer... like an ale, where I'm from and it I kid you not.' I begin making sure they were both listening 'It taste like piss water.'

I smiled triumphantly and Gimli choked on his beer, spraying it everywhere before he could laugh! Legolas of course looked at me oddly and Aragorn only rolled his eyes. I grinned satisfied with Gimli's reaction.

'Oh, you are a devil!' Gimli roars in laugher before continuing 'You are jesting of course right?'

'No I'm completely serious.' I state with straight face and then burst out laughing when Gimli laughs even harder smacking the table when he realized it was true.

'Piss water…Oh! I will have to remember this story!' Gimli states

'You are a strange one.' Legolas murmured into my ear

'Yes, that I am but it's true though I wasn't making it up. Look at Gimli, I said it to make him laugh.' I state with a grin and taking another sip of the ale

'What is all the ruckus over here?' Eomer questions with a mug of ale in his hands and a huge grin appears on his face when he sees me 'Who is the beautiful lady that you have been hiding from us?'

'That is Lady Samantha of Rivendell.' Aragorn replies then turning to me

'Hello, Eomer Third Marshall of the Riddermark.' He states giving me his best smile

I feel Legolas tense besides me as Eomer takes interest in me. I smile sweetly before answering 'It's a pleasure to meet you my lord' I nod my head

'Samantha was just telling us a delightful tale.' Gimli interjected gaining Eomer's interest. He sat at our table as Gimli retold the tale taking the same pauses that I did and again Gimli roared with laughter and Eomer glanced my way as he chuckled.

'I mean no offence by this, but I considered you a high born lady' Eomer states with a grin

'There is no offense taken. I serve to please, and I knew Gimli would enjoy the story. Which he did.' I state laughing as Gimli was still chuckling to himself.

'I must keep making my rounds. I will see you later I'm sure.' Eomer states with smile and ending his last glance at me, sending a wink my way

I chuckled at his antics and I pat Legolas' thigh to remind him my interest are with him alone. Of course he jumped a bit and I realized yet again that while harmless to me is an intimate gesture here. Gimli looked at Legolas oddly wondering why he was acting all funny but we resumed talking. I glanced at Legolas over my ale cup and smiled, the tips of his ears were pinkish and he was giving a deadly look. I smiled innocently and listened as Aragorn told us the plan for the next day.

'Are you trying to tease me so.' Legolas breathed into my ear obviously trying to get me back

I heard Aragorn mentioning they were going to Saruman tomorrow while the women, children and the injured began the trek back to Edoras, but I tuned him out as I turned toward Legolas.

Smiling at him, 'Perhaps.' I reply putting the ale cup down that was finished

'Good girl, a daughter after my own heart.' Gimli states seeing the empty cup and grabbing it to get more

It was a good night; I was able to finished two mugs of ale as I started to feel alcohol taking affect. Of course Gimli was pleased that I was drinking at all. Legolas and Aragorn was also drinking but not to the same enthusiasm as Gimli.

We talked into the night as I was sped up on what had happened to all of them since leaving Lothlorien and I smiled and gasped at all the right places of course. I was proud of them; I could not imagine the toll that they have continuously had to go through and yet here they are; even tighter a family than when I saw them last. When I felt it was time for me to leave I said good night to them and wished them safe travels.

'You seem happy tonight.' Legolas murmurs as we walk to my door

'I am.' I state simply with a smile

'You received quite the number of stares this evening. Especially those from Lord Eomer.' Legolas states quietly

'Perhaps, but it does not matter to me.' I states as we stop in front of my door, 'Come in, I want to show you something.'

Not waiting for him to reply I walk in and head to my bag and start digging through it. I heard the door shut and Legolas take a seat on the bed.

'Aha! I found it!' I state out loud, turning I smile at Legolas, handing to him a small stack of letters. 'These are for you.'

'What is this?' Legolas states with a smile glancing at me and then at the letters

'It's the letters I would have sent you if I was able to.' I stated watching his face light up

'Thank you for this.' Legolas states holds the letters to his chest

'Of course.' I smile at him with a mischievous grin when an idea popped into my head 'Legolas, can I ask a favor of you?'

'You may.' Legolas setting the letters down focused on me.

'You know I need some help with the dress, do you mind?' I begin smiling innocently at him and begin to turn and move my hair of my back.

'Surely Lady Eowyn can help you?' Legolas replies but still standing up

I turn slightly so that I can look at him over my shoulders. I smiled once again relishing the look on his face. 'I could ask her but I would rather ask you.' I tease winking at him

I hold my gaze as I watch his eyes roam over my body until the land on mine. Passion was flaring in them and I smiled; turning I waited patiently. I felt his hands begin to untie the back of my dress and when they were loose I moved the dress to fall shortly off my shoulders and held my breath in excitement as his fingered brushed over my skin as he loosened the corset. When he had finished I shivered as he traced his finger up my exposed back all way up my shoulders I closed my eyes and I felt him turn me to face him.

When my eyes fluttered opened I was met with stormy blue eyes as he struggled with his emotions. Leaning past him allowing my chest to be more exposed I grabbed the letters on the bed.

'Thank you Legolas.' I state reaching up and planting a soft kiss on his lips, 'Perhaps tonight will remind you on where my interests lie' I state handing him the letters.

He shakes his head at me but is smirking none the less, 'You are from another world. Thank you for the letters Samantha.' He replies controlling his emotions, 'Good night.' Legolas states after a soft, chaste kiss on my lips.

'Good night Legolas.' I murmur as I watch him walk out.

Sighing I begin the task of removing the dress and the corset as I thought over all that just occurred. I knew I probably shouldn't have teased him so much, but it was hard not to when I liked him. I was slowly coming to grasp that I could no longer pretend that I wasn't interested in him. What have I gotten myself into?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

That morning there was a quick breakfast as I said a last goodbye to Aegnor as well as to Haldir and his brothers. I also said goodbye to Gimli, Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf, who would be going a different way. I would follow Eowyn and the families back to Edoras as, the others went to Saruman to try and get information out of him. Before parting ways, I pulled Aragorn to the side and handed him a letter from Arwen and told him to read it.

Walking to Edoras I was reminded how nice it was to have a girl around. I kept our conversations casual, asking about Edoras and its people and life. She was happy to talk and was pleased to see someone interested. I talked about my time in Rivendell and the trek to Lothlorien. Getting to know the Fellowship and all the stories of the Hobbits in Rivendell.

That night we set up camp and I helped Eowyn make dinner. I slept with no interruptions and the next morning we packed everything up and started our journey once again. I was left mostly to myself, thinking about what was happening with Saruman. I wondered how Frodo and Sam were holding up and where they were at this moment.

'We've made it!' someone shouted stirring me out of my thoughts

'We're safe now!' another yelled

A few people would shout out, relieved to see their homes in sight. Once passing through their wooden boundary and into the heart of the town, people began to break apart heading to their homes. Either to rejoice or to mourn over a lost loved one. I followed Eowyn up the stone steps that led to the Hall and she directed me to a room.

'Just come out into the main hall when you are ready and food can be brought to you.' Eowyn states with a smile leaving me to myself.

'Thank you.'

I dropped off my stuff and curled up in bed eager to get caught up on more sleep. That evening I helped Eowyn the best I could at getting the place situated for all the guests that would be staying. We also had to prepare food for the celebration and make sure we had enough for days to come. Late that night I had dinner brought to me as I enjoyed the comfort of privacy. I fell asleep instantly which I appreciated until I was woken by knocking on my door.

'Coming!' I state getting out of bed half asleep

'Legolas.' I state looking up at him surprised. I did not expect them to be back already

'Sorry you wake you from your sleep.' Legolas replies coming into the room

'It's okay, come in. How did it go?' I state crawling back into bed, too tired to care.

'It went okay; we did not get more information about the enemies plans. We have brought Merry and Pippin here, they were looking for you when they heard you were here.' Legolas states sitting on the edge of the bed smiling at me.

'Aww, it will be good to see them again. I have missed their crazy antics.' I state with a smile looking up to him 'What time is it?'

'Just after sunrise.' Legolas answers before continuing the conversation. 'I finished the letters you wrote.'

'Did you? Good.' I state with a lazy smile as I sat up in bed not ready to accept that it was time to get up since everyone else was.

'Yes it helped pass the time on our way here, since you were not there.' Legolas comments

'Well, that's good then.' I reply pulling the covers back and getting up to grab a shawl. 'Our journey here was good but boring. Which in retrospect… is a good thing considering the battle at Helm's Deep.'

I turn towards him and see he has been just watching me the entire time and is now lounging on the bed smirking at me. I realized that he was enjoying watching me walk around in my shift. I shake my head but I was pleased to see this change.

'I see you were just trying to get me up so you could take the bed.' I state walking back to the bed

'Perhaps.' Legolas replies following me with his eyes as I sat down next to him

'Or, should I be so bold to state that your real intention was to catch me walking around in my shift some more.' I suggest hinting towards his last night in Lorien.

He made no reply but pulled me towards him. I smiled and allowed myself to be moved until my head was resting on his chest and his arms were around my body. It felt… right, if that doesn't seem strange. To be leaning up against him and listening to his heart beat has he traced lines up my arm.

'You said in the last letter that you had a meeting with Lady Galadriel and that you were asked to look in the mirror.' Legolas began as I glanced up into his blue eyes.

'Yes that is correct.' I reply as my mind began to repeat what was said that night

'You mentioned that in the mirror you found more answers and questions to why you were brought here. As well as… what your future may be here, but you wished to talk to me about it in person.' Legolas asks quietly in the intent that I may elaborate.

'Yes. When I looked into the mirror it showed the day I was about to get transported here.' I began explaining how it was from another's perspective and that when they touched me it triggered myself getting sent here.

I turned to look at him as I explained Lady Galadriel's theory that it was fate that brought me here. That it was the work of Iluvatar that I was sent. I paused to allow him time to absorb the information I was giving him.

'Of course, while it showed me that it was indeed fate that I was brought here and that I am not meant to go home. It also brought up questions of why; which of course cannot get answered.' I state slightly irritated now that I was dwelling on it again.

'This is indeed a curious thing but none of us know our fate. You should at least feel better knowing it was on purpose that you were brought here. What about the mirror showing you about your future?' Legolas asked gazing intently on me

'Well, with the mirror it's not a definite that what I am shown will occur.' I began,explaining how it was me and that in the image I was not a human but an elf. I never saw an elf's eye brows shoot up faster than Legolas' when I explained this. I felt him grip my arm tighter as I continued.

'According to Lady Galadriel, she believes that because Iluvutar had the intention to bring me here that he may also allow me to change. If I wish it to be so, however she cautions that while this may be granted, it may have consequence or pain. Stating that because it is my fate to be here that he could allow this one wish, should I want it.' I finish waiting to see how he responds

'This is indeed too complicated to write in a letter.' Legolas replies looking at me.

At this point we were both sitting up and staring at each other trying to absorb the reality of what the mirror showed me. I sighed, I still had no decision about what it all meant.

'I am at a lost. Lady Galadriel wishes I do not dwell on it, for the fact that I may not get answers. Of course, we don't know 100% but it seems like I was brought for a reason.' I reply as I played with the blanket

'This is very complicated. I am glad to hear that there is a reason to why you were brought here, instead of a mere accident. There is at least closure knowing that the work of Eru was at hand. As far as you becoming an elf…. what have you thought about the idea?' Legolas states softly

'True, it does solve some of the questions.' I surmise 'I don't know what to think about the idea of me becoming an elf. It would seem strange after I have been human all my life. In all honesty, I am afraid.' I admit glancing at him

'It's not that I'm saying I don't want it to happen. At this moment I'm not sure.' I state

'Well, perhaps, like before you must allow the decision to come on its own.' Legolas states with a smile 'you will always have a home here and friends no matter if you are an elf or human.'

I nod in response, mulling over what we had talked about. I know that Legolas and I are now on this thin line of more than friends but not by much. I couldn't say what was happening between us or if it may last but he was right. I would have friends and a home here no matter the decision I made.

'Thanks Legolas.' I state with a smile

'Come, we must get you moving. Merry and Pippin will be very upset that I have been stealing your company.' Legolas states helping me off the bed and leaves allowing me to change

When the door shut I swung my feet out of the bed and decided to go with a dress I brought from Lorien to wear for the festival. It was a cream rose colored dress with flowing sleeves and there was lace design around the bodice and then split on one side as it touched the floor. I walked out of the room and gave Legolas a smile, he took my arm and we walked to the main hall to meet everyone else.

'Samantha!' Merry shouts scaring the people around him 'Pippin, look! It's Samantha!'

'Samantha!' Pippin shouts also, chuckling and trying to steady myself as they tackle me in a group hug

'We didn't believe them that you really came!' Merry states with a grin

'It's good to see you again!' Pippin states looking up at me

'It's good to see my two favorite trouble makers!' I state with a grin following them to the table ignoring the curious stares

'Come sit, we have to tell you everything that has happened. We want to know what you have been doing!' Pippin states dragging me down to take a seat between the two of them

I glance back and found that Legolas was smiling, ah... it was good to be back around everyone again. I turned and glanced around at the table, yes, this is my family. I smile broadly and lean in to hear of all the mischief the two got into. Drinks were brought to us as we talked and my stomach kept growling. When everything seemed to be ready King Théoden stood up and the talking silenced.

'Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the Victorious Dead!' King Théoden shouts raising his mug

'Hail!' I shout with the rest of those in the hall

I took a sip of the ale and I watch as the celebration began for everyone. The music began and people were either dancing, talking, drinking or eating. I loved it! This I preferred; all the merry making and the drinking. I watched as Aragorn was stopped by Eowyn and handed a mug before walking away. I sighed she was setting herself up for heartache.

'You also noticed the way she looks at him.' Legolas whispers noticing where my attention was at.

'Yeah, she freaked out when she found out I traveled with you guys and thought I was with Aragorn.' I state taking a sip of the ale 'Are you enjoying the celebration?'

'Oh she did and yes this is a new experience for me.' Legolas states looking around with laughter in his eyes

'Yeah I gently hinted that I was not 'with' Aragorn and good.' I state as I get distracted by Merry and Pippin getting up on the tables 'Look at the two of them.'

They were both holding very large mugs of Ale in their hands, dancing about while singing:

'Oh, you can search - up and down, as many lands as can be found, but you'll never find a beer so brown, as the one we drink in our home town, you can keep your fancy ales, you can drink them by the flagon, but the only brew, for the brave and true, comes from the Green Dragon!'

I laugh and clap along with the beat enjoying the amusement of the two of them together. My face brightens as I see Gimli making his way over to use, I could tell he was a couple mugs in already.

'I see the Elf has been neglecting supplying you with a new drink!' Gimli states teasing Legolas before shoving a full mug of Ale into my hands.

'I actually brought her one not that long ago.' Legolas states defensively.

'Sure you were. Elves. Come I have a drinking game I want to challenge you to.' Gimli shouts at Legolas over the music and talking.

I laugh in amusement while we follow him to where Eomer was standing. I watched from the sidelines as the men gathered around Legolas and Gimli when the rules were explained. During this event I could feel Eomer glance in my direction every so often but was too involved in the game to be able to pull away.

' - And no regurgitation!' Gimli shouts before they began and I wince in disgust.

After watching them down god know how many cups of ale with Legolas turing towards me to speak,'I… I feel a slight tingling in my fingers.' Legolas states looking at me in concern and then looking as his hands

'See, he can't handle his drink!' Gimli shouts before dropping to the floor.

"Gimli!' I shout looking at him as his eyes rolls back and starts to loose his ability to stand up straight.

 **Author's Note:**

Part Three coming soon. I hope that everyone has enjoyed the story and I hope the progression of the relationship between Legolas and Samantha is smooth. I did not want things to just occur all of a sudden. Where bang! They lock eyes and always knew that they were in love! I wanted to try my best to keep their relationship moving but at a normal speed of, perhaps people who are also tied up with war and devastation; where they are looking for love but are hesitant to jump into it with so much at stake and the risk of dying is high. Not sure if that makes sense but that's what came to me.


End file.
